Abandoned
by CH5
Summary: Riley Matthews is the girl who is used to stepping back for others and remain happy no matter what. But, what happens when the only thing she ever wanted was also gone too? Will Riley ever be able to cope? I am really bad at summaries if you couldn't tell. This is my first story so please be nice. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Girl Meets World or the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Lucas Friar has been cheating on me with my best friend for years. I can't believe either of them would do that. They were my best friends. They didn't even bothered to tell me. I had to find out about it the hard way.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **No One's P.O.V.**

" _Are you sure we should keep this from Riley?" whispered Maya. "It's the only way she won't break down. You know how badly this is going to break her. Besides, you're my everything." Lucas said. Maya looked up at him adoringly. She knew it was so wrong to kiss her best friend's boyfriend, but the rush took her in. They slowly leaned in. "Maya and Lucas come down. We have to surprise Riley for her birthday." Farkle shouted from downstairs. " Well, we better go, can't let Riley suspect anything now can we." Whispered Maya._

 _ **End Flashback**_

But little did they know that I was outside of my bay window. Listening to every sickening thing they said. I couldn't believe it. I thought this was just some sick and cruel joke, but it turns out it wasn't. Ever since then, I've been slowly dying. I couldn't stand them anymore. Every single date Lucas asked afterwards I've rejected. I couldn't stand to be alone with him ever since my birthday. I should've known. Maya was this fire that everyone wanted. Eben my parents chose her over me. She's their brave amazon warrior and I'm just the girl who's only good at sleeping. I always knew Maya was going to get everything. I just didn't realize she would also get the boy. I can't handle the pressure. I just want this to be all a dream. Please let this be a dream. Suddenly, numbness overtakes me. I can't handle this anymore. I just can't.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **No One's P.O.V.**

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILEY!" everyone screamed right when Riley came through the front door. Everyone was so busy cheering and having fun that almost none of Riley's friends or parents saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. The only person who saw was Zay. Riley immediately thanked everyone for an amazing surprise. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Zay came up to Riley and hugged her. "I don't know what made you cry, but I'm so sorry. How can none of your family not notice that. Not even your boyfriend Lucas saw that. And he cares very deeply for you." Zay whispered. Riley only shrugged, "Thank you for noticing me. It means a lot to me, especially right now. "Of course Sugar. Anything for you," Zay replied._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zay's the only person that's been holding me up. Well him and my uncles. But he's been here for me every day. I just can't tell him what's really happened. It's not fair for him. Lucas _is_ his best friend from Texas. I don't want him to choose between us. He just knows that something had been bothering me. He doesn't mind that I don't tell him. He says that we can all keep secrets and that he wouldn't force it out of me. I'm really happy that he's not trying to force me into telling him like how Maya keeps using Ring Power to get me to tell her things that I'd rather keep as secrets. I guess it's her way to meddle in my life.

"Riley, stop writing in that notebook and join the rest of your family for breakfast."

"Coming Mom."

Mom called me down and now I have to face the monster. I have to just keep on this facade for them. Let them see what they want to see.

 _Signed,_

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

 **A/N** _  
_

 _ **SO this story is mainly on Riley's point of view. This chapter is very short because I'm giving some background information on how I want my story to transition. Please review and tell me how to improve either my story or my writing. Please be nice this is only my first story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Girl Meets World or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

"Riley, you haven't eaten any of your oatmeal are you ok?"

I looked at my mom. I can't believe she, my own mother, doesn't see the pain in my eyes. I only want her to finally understand that I'm not who I was before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry."

"Well, if you're not going to eat that Honey, Could I have that?"

"Sure Peaches."

I really had no say in the matter. If I disagreed my parents would lecture me on how Maya was my sister and I had to share with her. I know Maya wasn't the luckiest girl in the world because of her dad, but still, I can still be selfish sometimes I shouldn't have to share with her everything.

"Girls, you better get on the subway. If you don't you two will be late to class."

"Come on Riles. Who knows if we might see Huckleberry."

"I'm right behind you Peaches."

And with that note, we both left the apartment and walked to the subway station. Today I was quite fidgety on the ride. I guess it has to do with this burning feeling inside of me that Lucas is on the same seat that he sat when I fell onto his lap.

"Why if it isn't Ranger Rick."

"Hello to you too Maya," Lucas replied.

I can't believe it, did he not see me. Or is he just purposely ignoring me.

"Hi, Lucas!" I exclaimed as happily and excitedly as I could.

"Oh. Hey, Riles." Lucas mumbled.

That's strange. He usually is always so happy to see me. Or well he fakes it. This time he doesn't even try. I guess I shouldn't worry that much. I mean he's practically been seeing Maya for who knows how long. And to think her and my uncle is playing some sort of long game. This will really hurt Uncle Josh's feelings. The subway stopped. All three of us got off the subway. I decided to walk ahead cause I couldn't stand the tension. I half ran and half walked to my locker. One thing I'm glad about is that our lockers go by our last names. I don't have to see Maya or Lucas or really anyone that I don't want to see. Everyone kept saying that in high school meant that friends drifted apart. I never tried to believe that. I always thought that all of us would stay together. I guess you can't always get what you wanted. Farkle and Smackle now always spend their whole time in the lab or in the library researching. At least they still have each other. Zay and I have gotten closer. We started to hang out by ourselves much more often. Lucas and Maya have gotten extremely closer. Maya even suggested having a threesome date with Lucas and I. That girl sure has some nerve to ask that. But Lucas, Lucas Friar agreed to Maya. That was when I began to be suspicious of them. I was about to open my locker when something or someone interrupted me.

"Riley, hey can I talk to you?" a voice I knew all too well whispered. I turned around after I opened my locker. And there he was. The person who started all of this. Lucas Friar.

"Lucas? What a pleasure to see you" It really wasn't "What do you want to talk about?"

Lucas for some reason looked uncomfortable. Maybe he wanted to apologize for his behavior on the subway.

"Well, how about we meet up in Topanga's in the afternoon with the others," he asked.

I was curious about why he wanted to see us all in Topanga's. So I just simply nodded. 'Great. Um, Bye Riley." Lucas awkwardly said. I just waved. I wasn't in the mood to even try to talk to him. The bell rang. Great, Just what I need. Another late pass for the first period of the day. Ever since I became aware of what they were doing behind my back, I guess I just stopped caring. I felt like I couldn't care less about what others thought of me and how they treated me. I got my books and closed my locker. I walked to my first class. I had chemistry with Smackle and Farkle.

"Miss Matthews, late again I see." Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson. I'm really sorry. I'll try not to be late again," I replied with the sweetest puppy eyes I could muster.

"Miss Matthews if this happens one more time I'll have to talk to your dad."

"I understand Mr. Johnson." "Now can anyone tell me what happens when I mix an acid and a base?" he asked.

I tried my best to pay attention, but I couldn't. I may be good at science, but chemistry class was a whole different story. Luckily for me, the bell rang. Time to get through this day and meet Lucas at the bakery.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This is the second chapter. I hope this was long enough. Please review and tell me how to improve.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm about to go meet Lucas and the others in Topanga's. I'm really nervous why he asked, though. We see each other every day at lunch and after school. I think this might be the day when he drops the bomb on us. During lunch, Zay talked to me about his dreams and what he wanted to do with his life.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **No One's P.O.V.**

 _"Hey Riles." Zay said as he made his way to Riley._

 _Riley smiled. "Hey Zay."_

 _"Um, can I talk to you about something Riley?"_

 _"Oh, sure. You can tell me anything."_

 _Zay led Riley down to the music room. Riley sat down on the floor, gesturing Zay to sit._

 _"Well, when I was younger I always wanted to be a business man. Since we had to apply for a college to accept us, I applied to go to Texas A &M because I wanted to be closer to my family and back at Texas. I'm not sure if I should go. I don't want to leave you alone, Riley." Zay explained._

 _"Zay, you should go. This is your dream. Don't worry about me. Go back home to Texas and be the best business man you could be. We'll keep in touch. Always. Maybe I'll go back to Texas to visit, but don't let me stop you from achieving your dream." Riley replied._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Well, Zay's going to Texas, Smackle and Farkle are going for Princeton, and I'm pretty sure Lucas and Maya are going to NYC. To be honest, I did want to go to NYC, but if I can't stand to see Maya and Lucas going to college parties and having fun with each other. That's why I applied to go to UC Berkeley for their journalism programs. I haven't told my parents of my plans yet. I don't think they would support me. When Maya told them she was going to NYC for their art program, my parents practically jumped for joy. Sometimes, I think I'm invisible to them. Even to Auggie. Well, it's almost time to be meeting Lucas and the others. I better go and practice my fake smiles. Farkle almost saw through one of them today. Thankfully, the sun was out and shinning, so I could blame it on the light.

Signed,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

I looked at the clock. 3:00 Time to meet Lucas and the others at the bakery. I left a note on the fridge to tell my parents that I'll be out for a few hours. It's not like they care that much. I once left my house for almost a day to be with Uncle Josh and they never noticed that I was gone.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Riley's** **P.O.V.**

 _I just had the greatest day with Uncle Josh. We went out and got ice cream. Later we were just relaxing in Central Park. Talking and laughing about our day. It was getting late so Josh offered to drive me home. I declined his offer. My home wasn't that far. I could easily walk. So, I bid farewell to Josh and started to go home. The minute I opened the door, I remembered something. Today was Family Game Night. I completely forgot. I rushed to get in with my family only to find out that they started without me._

 _"Mom? Dad?" I said._

 _"Hmm? Oh, Riley, I didn't see you there. Did you just get here?" my mom asked, not even looking at me._

 _I couldn't believe it. Did she not notice me gone._

 _"Oh. I just got here," I replied carefully making sure my voice didn't crack._

 _"Oh. Funny. I didn't realize you left. Riley How about you go get something to eat and then get ready to sleep. We won't be doing anything important tonight." my dad said nonchalantly._

 _My own dad wasn't worried that I wasn't home. And Family Game Night isn't important. I couldn't believe it. I ran to my room without thinking. Not only do my friends abandon me my family does too. Auggie looked like he was having fun without me. Was I that bad of a sister? Does he really not care about me? I cried. I kept crying. No one heard me, or they didn't care._

 _ **E** **nd Flashback**_

As I made my way to Topanga's I started to remember the good times I had with Lucas. All of our dates. Our moments. And everything about him. I couldn't help but smile when I reach the bakery. I saw Lucas standing there. Alone.

"Riley glad you made it. The others aren't here yet, but we could talk first."

"Sure Lucas."

"I'm not sure how to start this off, but here I go. Riley Matthew, You were the love of my life. You were my everything. I had the greatest moments of my life with you."

"Aw. Lucas that's so sweet." I replied with a goofy grin.

"I'm not done yet, Riley. Like I said you were my love and my everything," he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

Wait did he say were. Hold up now. Is Lucas Friar seriously trying to break up with me?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know these chapters haven't been that long yet. Soon they'll be longer, I promise. Not all of these chapters will have Riley's diary entry, but most will. Please review. It would mean a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Girl Meets World. I only own the plot.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Wait did he say were. Hold up now. Is Lucas Friar seriously trying to break up with me?_

* * *

"Riley, the thing is. I enjoyed our time as boyfriend and girlfriend, but I don't think we were meant to be. Sometimes you were a bit too much for me Riley. All your little fantasies and your emotional self-was too much for me to handle. I prefer a strong, rebellious, and mysterious girl. I'm sorry Riley, but I'm breaking up with you." Lucas finished.

He DID not just do that. He was breaking up with me because I was too much. He's not going to even mention Maya. That's it. That cowboy sure has some nerve to do this to me. Especially since all those things he want from a girl basically describes Maya.

"Lucas YOU have got to be kidding me. You just broke up with me because I was TOO much. You're not going to even admit you're dating that bitch of my friend Maya. Don't look surprised. Did you really think you can hide your affair with MY best friend? You and Maya have been hiding your affair from me for years. Everyone chooses Maya over me. Even my own parents. I was hoping that you weren't going to be like that. Turns out I was wrong. Everyone likes the Blonde Beauty, artist, and amazon warrior. You can't even tell if I'm really smiling a real smile. Not even my parents could." I was screaming at this point.

"Riley, stop being such a baby about this. I;m just trying to do a quiet break up." Lucas angrily replied.

Oh, HE did not just call me a baby. I was about to yell at him some more, but luckily for him, our friends arrived.

"Riley, stop screaming at Lucas. He just wants to break up with you peacefully. You have to understand that Honey," said my traitorous friend, Maya.

"Did you not hear me? Maya! HE wants to break up with me because he says I'm too much. Why would you support him?" I asked.

"LUCAS FRIAR! You bastard. How dare you do this to Riley. She's the greatest person in the world. She deserves way more than you." Zay angrily put in.

I was happy that Zay was defending me. Everyone else was shocked. Zay was the guy you could count on to make you laugh. He's never been this angry. Farkle looked like he was ready to go help out Maya. Figures, I mean who would want the Sun when they could have the mysterious yet bold Moon.

"Smackle, come over here. IT's girl code that you have to help your friend. Especially when you're trying to show your other friend how much they're in the wrong."

I couldn't believe it. She was trying to steal all my friends. Maya Hart, the girl who had nothing who grew up have everything. Even my parents won't stop torturing me. I saw Smackle give me an apologetic look. I couldn't blame her. She was new to these things. I just watched as she left me.

"So you want to protect Riley? " Maya retorted "Lucas and I have been together long before Lucas asked Riley to be his girlfriend. He only asked her to be his girlfriend, out of pity. He didn't want me to deal with her broken pieces."

I couldn't believe my ears. It turns out I only knew half of this. Zay looked like he was ready to kill Lucas and Maya. Literally. I turned to look at Zay. He looked back at me and started to take smooth and deep breaths.

"MAYA! Do you know how many times I have to come in second to you? I don't want to be second to you anymore. My parents want you as their own daughter. Why do you always have to get everything? My uncle was playing a long game with you. Do you not care about his feelings." I was angry.

I was more than angry. Sure you could make fun of me, but hurting the people that I love was a big no in my book.

"Imagine how hurt he will be when he hears what you did. He stopped dating people when you agreed to play the long game. He sacrificed so much to keep playing the long game. I thought you were my real friend. I can't believe you would do this." I was so angry. Usually, I don't resort to physical violence, but this was an exception. I slapped Lucas and Maya. I couldn't stand them anymore. I wasn't going to let them bring me down. I guess there's a reason why violence is never the answer. I wasn't thinking clearly. I forgot about Lucas and his anger issues.

"Did you just hit my girlfriend. Riley, you will regret this." Lucas reached forward and slapped me.

I should've seen this coming. The pain stung so badly. I couldn't help myself. Tears came out. Farkle and Smackle both reached to help me, but one look from Lucas they both thought better.

All the memories started to flood back into my heads. All of our happiest moments together. Lucas and Riley. Riley and Lucas. I started to cry even harder. I couldn't handle this anymore. I was on the ground flooded with my tears. I saw Zay trying to calm himself. Maya and Lucas were smirking at me.

I ran. I ignored everything and everyone. I couldn't handle it. I've finally reached my boiling point. I was able to find my way home through all my tears. I opened my front door to find my parents sitting there. Waiting for me.

"Sit down right now young lady," my dad said in his strict teacher voice.

I was trying my best to not break down even more in front of my parents.

"Riley, you really hurt Maya and all of the others. Maya called me. She was crying on her end. She said you slapped both her and Lucas. You even tried to turn all of your friends against her. You should know that ever since her father left she's been struggling. Why would you do such a selfish thing?"

People say that rage can blind a person. It really does. I couldn't believe what they just told me.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me? My boyfriend or ex-boyfriend broke up with me and the first thing you do is tell me I was being selfish. Whenever I needed you, you guys were never there. You were all too busy praising Maya. I highly doubt you guys even know what I want to do with my life. I've been feeling like a nothing because of how you guys never support me. Especially because my own parents chose my best friend over me. I refuse to apologize to that bitch. You guys can't make me because you guys never acted like my parents. I thought mothers and daughters were always the closest. Not the mother is closer to the daughter's best friend. Maya has her own mom already. She even has a new step-dad. My Uncle Shawn who never took the time to know me. And now he's there for her, you guys are never on my side. You guys always choose the side against me. Uncle Josh and Uncle Eric stood by me all the time. Heck, even Zay stood by me, and he's not even family. Why don't you guys support me? Am I not good enough. Do I not make you proud of me?" I screamed.

My so-called parents looked shocked at me. They really didn't know how I felt. The fact that they didn't even realize my feelings until I told them broke my heart. My heart was officially in pieces.

"Ri-Riley, w-we h-had no i-idea." my mom said shakily.

My parents were both in tears. They were so shocked they couldn't believe what I just said. Even I couldn't believe what I just said. I thought I was stronger, turns out I was so wrong. I ran to my room. I grabbed everything I owned. I grabbed my journal, some spare clothes, some money, and my phone. I climbed out of my bay window before any of my parents could look for me. I was crying so badly. The whole scene replayed in my head. I couldn't believe that my own parents didn't realize how broken I was. I ran to my safe place. Uncle Josh's dorm.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope this chapter was long enough. I really didn't have a fun time writing this one. I mean who could? This isn't exactly a happy chapter. Anyways, please review and tell me how to improve.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was probably the worst day of my life. Lucas broke up with me because I was "too much", I lost Maya, Farkle, and Smackle, my parents don't even know me, and I left Zay alone with the gang. The only good thing that came out of yesterday was the sensation I felt when I finally told everyone how I felt. Josh is currently sleeping on his side of the dorm. He shares his dorm with Andrew. I met Andrew when I went with Maya to the college party. I guess it's nice to know there's a familiar face next to me. I've never cried as much as I ever cried when I told Josh what happened. He looked furious when I told him everything Lucas and Maya told me. He looked like he was really ready to kill when I told him how neither of my parents did not notice how hurt I was.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

 _I heard a knocking on the door._

 _"You expecting anyone?" my roommate, Andrew, asked._

 _"I don't think so," I replied._

 _Andrew started to move and unlock the door. Before the door was even half way open, a figure rushed into my arms. I looked down and realized it was Riley, crying. Lucas must've done something to her. Note to self, next time I see Friar, punch him. I quickly comforted Riley._

 _"Riley, what happened? Did Lucas do something to you?" I asked._

 _Riley just looked up at me. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked so broken. I looked at Andrew and saw he had a concerned face._

 _"Ri-RI, what happened?" he asked._

 _I had to smile at the name, Ri-RI. IT was the name Harriet gave her when she and Maya came to the college party. IT's great to know he still remembered her._

 _"I can't go back home. M-mom and D-dad d-don't even know m-me anymore. L-Lucas b-broke up with me. He cheated with M-Maya. F-farke and S-Smackle left m-me. I h-have n-no one." she cried._

 _I couldn't believe. My own brother, Cory Matthews doesn't even know his own daughter. What kind of father doesn't know if their child was broken? EVen I could tell and I don't live with her. And Friar, Lucas Friar started this whole mess. He broke my niece's heart into pieces. Maya went behind her back with Friar. I thought I had a someday going on with her. I couldn't believe it. Even Farkle left her. What kind of friends do that? Poor Riley. So innocent._

 _"There there Riley. It's ok. I'll always be here for you." I whispered softly into her ear._

 _Andrew looked mad. Even though he didn't know her that well, he knew she was a good person at heart and that she doesn't deserve any of this pain. I saw him starting to take deep breaths._

 _"Ri-Ri, they left you, but they won't know what they'll be missing. You are a good person. You always try to help others. You deserve the best. If they don't give it to you, then you don't need them. They weren't your true friends if they let you get hurt." Andrew replied in the calmest voice I've ever heard him speak in. Then I heard soft snoring. IT was from Riley. She must be so tired from what had just happened. I lifted her to my bed. I was going to have to call Eric and ask him what to do about her._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

It felt good when Andrew told me that I deserved the best. It's been a long time since I heard that. For the past few years, I've been getting anything but the best. Maybe I should drift away from the gang. I'll obviously stay with Zay, but the others I don't know what I'm going to do. Thankfully, today is a Saturday. I won't have to worry about seeing my friends. I think I've been growing stronger. Today, I felt like I could take on the world again. I feel free. I feel like I don't always have to be the happy person who lets anyone have what they want. I think I might be turning a new leaf. A new and improved Riley Matthews. I hope my change won't be a bad change. Well, I see Andrew waking up, I should go and talk to him. I hope today will be a good day.

Signed,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

"Hey Andrew," I said.

He nodded a greeting. He walked up to me and sat next to me.

"How are you Ri-Ri?" he asked.

"To be honest, I'm feeling better than yesterday. I feel like I changed." I replied.

"Well, that's good. So, I assume you applied for a college to go to and today is Saturday. Shouldn't they be sending out acceptance letters or whatever to students." he said.

I completely forgot. I jumped up and looked for my phone. I saw a text message. I read it out loud so both Andrew and I could hear.

"Riley Matthews, you have been accepted to UC Berkeley with a full scholarship because of your high SATs." I was jumping for joy.

Not only do I get to go away from this place, I get to go to my dream school for free. I was shrieking so loudly that I woke Josh up.

"Where's the fire?" he asked groggily.

I laughed. "Josh I got accepted to UC Berkeley with a full scholarship. I'm going to California for four years."

"That's amazing Riley. I'll be sure to come visit you with Eric," he said.

I was practically screaming with joy. I texted Zay with the great news.

* * *

 **Riley:** Zay! Guess what?

 **Zay:** What?

 **Riley:** Guess!

 **Zay:** Fine. Um, you discovered the secret to making unicorns appear.

 **Riley:** Not yet. I'm working on that, though. Try again.

 **Zay:** I don't know.

 **Riley:** Fine, you're no fun.

 **Zay:** I'm offended. I'm loads of fun. In fact, I am the king of fun. Bow down before my great funness.

 **Riley:** Lol. Anyways, I was accepted into UC Berkeley with a full scholarship.

 **Zay:** Sunshine, that's amazing.

 **Riley:** Did you get accepted to Texas A &M

 **Zay:** Surprisingly, yes I did. I honestly didn't think they would accept me.

 **Riley:** Of course they would.

 **Zay:** SO how is our friendship gonna work. I mean I'll be in the middle of the country and you'll be on one side of the country.

 **Riley:** We could video chat and text.

 **Zay:** I'll come visit you.

 **Riley:** Sounds like a plan. I have one question, though.

 **Zay:** Sure, ask away.

 **Riley:** What happened after I left you guys yesterday in Topanga's.

 **Zay:** …

 **Riley:** What is it, Zay?

 **Zay:** It wasn't not pretty. That's what I can tell you.

 **Riley:** ISAIAH BABINEAUX! DID YOU KILL LUCAS AND MAYA?

 **Zay:** Of course not. Yet. When you left, Maya started to call your parents. After that, they both hightailed out of the bakery. Farkle, Smackle, and I were still shocked by everything happening. Farkle started to blame himself for leaving you. Smackle too. They were both worked up. Then they left to discuss how to make it up to you. I just stood there. Trying to understand everything.

 **Riley:** I'm sorry that I ran. I should've stayed.

 **Zay:** It's ok. You were breaking down. Ne one can blame you. Graduation is coming up, will you be going to graduation.

 **Riley:** I'm sorry I can't. I can't go anywhere near my parents of the others. I'm just still adjusting to everything. Besides, I have to fly across the country and get a dorm, roommate, and everything else setup. Uncle Eric will be helping me with all of that since, Josh has to stay here.

 **Zay:** I understand.

 **Riley:** Thank you for being there and being so understanding Zay. I'm lucky to have you as a friend.

 **Zay:** Same here. Well, I have to go. I think I hear Lucas banging on my door.

 **Riley:** Don't kill him. Whatever you do don't kill him.

 **Zay:** Fine, but I'll yell at him.

 **Riley:** Save some of him for me to yell at.

 **Zay:** For sure. Bye Sugar, I'll miss you.

 **Riley** **:** Bye Zay, I'll miss you even more.

* * *

I heard my stomach growl and realized that I haven't had anything to eat last night. Uncle Josh must've heard because he offered to take me out for some breakfast. I agreed, obviously. Who can say no to food? So we both left the dorm after we bid farewell to Andrew.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe one chapter a day. I'm not sure yet. Thank you for all the reviews. It really means a lot that you guys enjoy this. I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Girl Meet's World.**_

* * *

Uncle Josh took me to Topanga's much to my dismay.

"Why are we coming here for breakfast, Uncle Josh?" I asked.

"I know you don't want to come here. I don't either after hearing what happened, but I promised some friends I would meet up with them here. If you want, we can go somewhere else instead." he replied.

I didn't want him to sacrifice his time with his friends, so I just continued with him to Topanga's. Luckily, no one I recognized was there. I saw two about Uncle Josh's age wave us over. There was another boy sitting in the corner. I couldn't make out much about him, but he looked about my age. Probably a senior like me that's about to graduate.

"Josh! I didn't know you were bringing a girl with you. To be honest, she looks a little too young for you." one of his friends said.

I laughed.

"I'm not with him like that. He's my uncle. I'm Riley Matthews by the way." I replied.

The two boys introduced themselves. The one who thought me and Josh were here together, turned out to also got NYU with Josh. His name was Ethan Lee. He was tall for his age and his black hair and brown eyes seemed to be able to make girls melt at the sight of him. Well, the girls I've seen in the bakery. The other boy who also happened to go to NYU was named Noah Anderson. He was also tall and had an athletic build, but he also seemed to be more alert and observant than Ethan.

"Josh, you have to bring Riley with you more often." said Noah.

"I agree. She's so nice and adorable," smirked Ethan.

I laughed at their antics. Josh just looked plain shocked with what they said.

"You are not allowed to ask my niece out. She's like three years younger than you," he replied quickly.

I laughed again. Looks like Uncle Josh is pulling out the three years card. Ethan and Noah laughed along with me.

"Ryder, get over here." called Noah.

I saw the boy in the corner come up to us. He was taller than me by a head. He had striking blue eyes and his messy blond hair made my heart skip a beat.

"What do you want Noah?" he asked.

" I just want you to meet Riley Matthews. Josh's nieces." Noah replied.

He turned around and faced me. Our eyes met. I felt an electricity between us. It was nothing compared to me and Lucas. This was different. This was so intense. I felt like I needed him.

"H-hi, R-Riley. I-I'm A-Anderson. I-I mean Riley. I m-mean t-that's your name. R-Ryder A-Anderson." he stammered.

I had to admit, watching him stammer over his words made me want to tease him. I don't know what I was feeling.

"So you're Ryder Anderson. Nice to meet you. I have a question, do you always get this nervous and sweaty around girls, or is this a one-time thing?" I asked playfully. I couldn't help it. It just seemed so fun to mess with him. Apparently, he saw what I was doing.

"Nice to meet you too Riley Matthews. To answer your question, I only get nervous when I'm around a beautiful girl. Only if I could find this girl." he replied.

Josh and the others laughed at us.

"Noah, have fun dealing with your brother's question about love and how to feel." Josh laughed.

So Ryder Anderson and Noah Anderson are brothers. That explains a lot. Noah kept asking me if I was with someone.

"Ryder here is graduating high school and off to California to go to UC Berkeley," Noah added looking at me with a funny look.

"I'm going there too," I replied giving him the same look.

I snuck a glance at Ryder and he seemed to be smirking at me.

"Guess we'll be seeing each other then. How about we meet up tomorrow at Central Park and get to know each other better?" he asked.

"Sure. This will definitely give me time to assess how annoying you are with your big ego." I replied with sass.

"I'm hurt Riley. Can't you see? There goes my heart. It's now in a million of pieces." he replied dramatically.

He made a show of him dying on the ground. I had to admit he was really funny.

"Riley, you are a mean person, to know that. You broke my heart into pieces." he said dramatically.

"Uh huh. I'm mean. Totally," I replied sarcastically.

He just stood there and smirked at me.

"Well, you two really are boring. Watching you two is like watching leaves fall." Ethan said.

I was going to say something, but then Josh told me we had to go back to his dorm for I bid the others farewell.

"So you and Ryder huh?" Josh asked innocently as we left.

"No. Him and I are nothing. I have no feelings for him whatsoever." I replied.

Josh just simply laughed. His phone went off. He looked down and began to frown. I looked over his shoulder to see who was calling him. It was Dad. Josh picked it up and told me to be quiet.

* * *

 **Josh:** Cory, what's the matter?

 **Cory:** Is Riley with you? Please tell me she is.

 **Josh:** Why?

 **Cory:** Josh please tell me if she is there. If she is please tell her to come back home. WE need to talk.

 **Josh:** I'll tell her IF I see her.

 **Cory:** Thank you so much. I really need to apologize to her. I threw away my only daughter. I've been a horrible father.

 **Josh:** Well if I see her I will tell her to come back home to you guys.

 **Cory:** Ok, bye Josh.

 **Josh:** Bye Cory.

* * *

Josh looked at me. I sighed. I knew I had to go back and face them.

"Josh, thank you for lying to Dad, but I'll go. I think it's better if I went. Otherwise, who knows what they'll do if I don't come back soon." I said looking down sadly.

"Do you want me to come for moral support?' he asked.

I nodded. I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. Why couldn't I have one good day where nothing bad happens. I just met Ryder and he's amazing. Why can't I just sleep thinking about that? Josh took me to his car. We drove back to my home. Home. The place where I left. I entered the house. I saw my parents sitting there Farkle and Smackle. Thankfully Lucas and Maya weren't there. If they were, hell would have broken free from me. I took a deep breath. Josh was outside of the door calling someone. He motioned that I go talk first.

"Riley, y-you came," Farkle said.

"I'll give you guys 10 minutes to talk. I don't want to stay here any longer than needed," I replied.

My family and friends seemed to have a silent discussion on who to go first. I guess they decided Farkle and Smackle would go first. They both stood up and walked up to me.

"Riley, we are so sorry for choosing Maya over you. We know there's no way you'll ever forgive us, but we should've stayed with you. You were in the right. We were in the wrong. Lucas cheated on you with Maya. Maya agreed to Lucas even though she knew how much he meant to her. By standing with them, we were no better." Farkle spoke softly.

Smackle began to talk, "Even though I don't know you that well, in the beginning when I told you guys of my Asperger, you supported me through and through. You never minded when I would tease Lucas or when I needed support. Your hope for me made me pursue my own happiness. Without you, I wouldn't be here with Farkle. If you weren't welcoming I probably would be at some advanced school. You are the reason I'm still here with Farkle. Your love for both of us was the reason we wanted to pursue happiness together. We should have supported you when you needed us."

They were both in tears. I was in tears. I couldn't believe I helped them be together. I wanted to forgive them, but I couldn't yet. I guess I just need some space and time to forgive them.

"I really want to forgive you. I just need some more time. I hope you understand." I finally said.

They both looked understanding. All three of us hugged. I missed this. It's been so long since I felt loved by more than one friend at one time. They both sat down. My parents went next.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't notice how broken you were. I'm such a horrible mother. What kind of mother forgets about her daughter. I'm so sorry that I chose Maya over you. She's not my amazon warrior. You are. You will always be. I'm so sorry if I didn't show my love to you. I promise I will show you, my love. I will keep trying to be the mother that you need. You are always my baby girl. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking if anything happened to you, what would I do? I can't be in a world without my daughter." Mom cried.

"Riley, I'm sorry I didn't support you when you needed me the most. I shouldn't have put Maya before you. I woke up this morning thinking, I should've fought for you. You're always the fight worth fighting for. Riley, I'm sorry if I was never the best father for you. I really hope you can give me a chance to prove that I will be a true father. " Dad whispered into my ear.

I wanted to forgive them. I just knew in my heart that even if I did, I still wouldn't feel whole. I just need time.

"I would do anything to forgive you guys, but like I said to Farkle and Smackle, I need time. I just need some time to fix myself first before I can start to forgive. I hope you guys can understand." I told them.

Everyone ran to me and hugged me. The hug lasted for 2 minutes before it was broken up by Uncle Josh.

"Riley, get your stuff ready. Uncle Eric is flying you to California on Wednesday." Josh said.

"Riley, why are you going to California? Don't you have to be there for graduation?" Farkle asked.

I realized I forgot to tell them about my acceptance to UC Berkeley.

'Well, the thing is, I applied to go to UC Berkeley for college. I got my acceptance today. So now I have to go to California and prepare for everything for next year. I have to get used to everything in California. Uncle Eric will be flying me there. He's going to stay with me in an apartment until school starts." I replied.

My parents had shock written on their faces. Farkle and Smackle were beaming with joy for me. We just all hugged again with Josh this time. It was one of those memorable days that I would never forget.

"Riley, why don't you sleep here for the rest of the days you stay here. We'll have a party for you on Tuesday." Topanga added.

I nodded. I didn't realize how sleepy I was. I headed to my room and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope this was long enough. Anyways I hope you like this you for all the kind reviews. It means a lot to know people actually enjoy what you do. How many of you guys like Ryder so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I woke up to the chirping of birds. I still can't believe how tired I have been for the past couple of days. I literally crashed down onto my bed. Josh said that if I moved even an inch to the right, I would've landed face first onto the ground. Farkle and Smackle are actually currently downstairs with my parents eating breakfast. I told them I didn't feel like eating breakfast. Even though I'm actually starving. I'm just so nervous for today. I get to know Ryder a bit more and I'm not sure what to expect. I hope he's not going to be like Lucas. I can't stand another Lucas scenario. I;m also going to see Uncle Eric today. I can't wait to fly to California. I've always wanted to fly to the west coast. The beaches in California is supposedly always warm and sunny. I guess that's why it's called sunny California. I'm going to get ready to go and meet up with Ryder. I think I'm going to go with a casual look. I don't want him to think I'm into him or anything. Yet.

Signed,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

I got up and changed out of my pajamas. I decided to wear some white shorts with a blouse with roses embroidered on it. I decided to finish the look with a pair of ankle boots. I looked into the mirror and immediately loved my choice of outfit. Time to go and see if my parents approve of my choice. I slowly and cautiously walked out of my room. My parents saw me first.

"Riley, you look amazing." my mom gushed.

Everyone turned and looked at me and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"Where are you going Riley?" my dad asked.

"I'm just going to Central Park to meet up with someone," I replied casually.

My dad simply smiled at me. I guess he's still acting a little cautious around me. I realized that some of the tension still wasn't completely gone. It's going to take some time until there will be no tension at all.

"Bye Riley," everyone said.

I just simply waved. I noticed that Uncle Josh wasn't there. He must be at his dorm or in a class.

I left my apartment and started to walk to Central Park.

* * *

I saw Ryder sitting on a bench. I walked over to him. He didn't seem to see me so I decided to sneak up behind him and surprise him. I was so close to him. I was about to scream "BOO!" but then, he turned around. There was a bottle of water in his hand. He jerked the bottle up into my face and the water ended up soaking me.

"What the heck?! Ryder, why would you do this?" I asked.

"Well, why were you trying to sneak up behind me in the first place?" he asked back.

I wasn't going to let him get the last laugh. I grabbed the bottle out of his hand and threw it at him. He was soaking with water now too. WE both were laughing at each other.

"If you don't say you surrender then I will have to bring out my secret weapon." he smirked.

"I will NEVER surrender to you," I said.

I wasn't going to back down because of something he said. That was my biggest mistake of the day.

"Alright you asked for it." he said smiling like a wolf.

He then proceeds to tickle me everywhere, especially on my sides. I was laughing so hard. I fell to the ground. He chased me while I was trying to run away from him. We were having so much fun. In the end, I was able to get on top of him, after so many falls and tumbles in the grass.

"You surrender. Or else I will tickle you to death." I threatened.

He just simply laughed.

"You know, you're funny when you're trying to threaten me Ri," he laughed.

Then all of a sudden he pushed me over. He was on top of me.

"Fine. I surrender you monster," I said.

"That's more like it," he replied.

We both got up and brushed off the grass and dirt. Ryder gestured me to sit down on the bench. I sat down and he sat next to me. We were so close that I felt this urge to kiss him. I had to resist the urge. It was a hard struggle. My realistic side won. Why would I kiss a person that I just met for barely two days? That just seemed so unlikely to me. I was usually more on the safe side. I guess it just means I've been changing.

"So, Riley Matthews. Tell me about yourself." Ryder inquired

"Well, I'm about to go to college. I'm 17. I have two uncles that I can always rely on. I'm going to UC Berkeley. And there's not really much to say I guess." I replied. "How about you?"

"Oh. Well, I'm 17 too. Going to the same college as well. I have a dependable older brother that you met. I really like to read. I have a love of sports and you're right there really isn't much to say." he replied.

We just stared at each other in the eyes. The urge to kiss him was back and this time much stronger. I felt like I needed him. I wanted to be his girl. I just want him in my life. He lifted his hands to brush my hair away.

"Ri, you are so beautiful today." he said.

"So you think I look good today and only today. That for the past few days I've looked hideous." I shot back.

I couldn't help myself. There was something about him that brought out my more sarcastic nature. He looked stunned and then he smirked.

"Maybe that's what I meant." he slyly put in.

"Well, if I recall correctly when your brother first introduced me, you were so nervous. What made you so nervous?" I asked.

He looked a bit embarrassed. His cheeks were turning red. He was avoiding my contact.

"W-well, It's n-nothing." he replied.

"Yeah right," I put in sarcastically.

He was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"So I see my friend is here too, " a voice snapped.

I turned around and saw that it was Maya and Lucas. Them again. Ryder seemed to sense my discomfort around them so he walked near me and put a hand on my shoulder protectively.

"Riley, just for your information, I thought of you today, it reminded me to take out the trash." Lucas put in venomously.

I felt my cheeks going red. I looked at Ryder and saw that he too was fuming.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Ryder asked flirtatiously.

I saw Maya go red in the cheeks. She was blushing. I turned to look at Lucas and saw that he was ready to kill Ryder.

"You know, at the zoo, I saw a walrus. Now that I look at your girlfriend, what's the difference between your girlfriend and a walrus? I mean one has a mustache and smells of fish and the other is a walrus." Ryder asked amused.

I saw Maya turning angry at that. Lucas too. I looked at Lucas in the eye and saw something I never thought I would see again. The look of Texas Lucas. I knew he was going to get violent.

The old Riley would never fight physically. But the new and improved one would. Before I knew what I was doing. I felt my hands curling into a fist. I lifted my fist and punched Lucas in the jaw. I didn't think this through. All of this was happening instinctively.

Lucas fell from the momentum of my punch. I saw the bruise on his jaw. He looked completely stunned at me. I guess he never knew how strong I was.

Maya looked mad now too. She was walking up to me. I did the one thing I have always wanted to do. I slapped Maya with all my might. The relief was flooding through me when I finally got back at Maya for never being there when I needed her the most.

I thought I was a weak child, turns out I was wrong. Dead wrong. Maya fell back from my slap. She too looked stunned. They were both on the ground suffering from the pain of my slap and punch. I turned around and saw no one looking at us. I thought that we should get out of here before anyone saw us. I didn't want to cause a scene. Nor did I want to get in trouble for doing something so wrong that felt good at the same time. And with that, I took Ryder's hand and led him somewhere else.

I turned back to only see Lucas and Maya hugging each other. I saw Lucas brushing Maya's face gently from my slap. My heart ached to see them together. I remembered the time Lucas did that to me when I was getting bullied. As much as I wanted to forget Lucas Friar, I couldn't. All my memories keep flooding back to me after I punched him. He was my first person that wasn't Maya or Farkle that I let in. The library, Texas, and the subway was nothing but a memory. I have to keep reminding myself this.

"Who are those two? They don't seem to like you a lot." Ryder asked.

Drawing my attention away from them.

"Well, the boy is Lucas, my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with the girl. The girl is Maya, my former best friend in the world and the person Lucas cheated with." I explained.

"They definitely don't deserve you as a friend. You're nice and talented. Any guy who can't see that is a fool." he reassured me.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you for that. They both abandoned me when I needed them. So did my other friends and family. Well some of them," I said thinking about Uncle Eric, Zay, and Uncle Josh, "I just made up with my parents and some friends today. Those two are the only ones who haven't really thought about apologizing to me."

Ryder didn't look like he wanted to kill someone. Instead, he looked calm and more relaxed.

"Why are you so relaxed?" I asked curiously.

"Because, even though I don't know you that well, I know that you are a strong girl. This argument won't bring you down. Plus, I know you hate violence and anger. If I'm angry, then it would make you feel more uncomfortable." he explained.

He really did get me. It's almost like he could read me like a book. He also seemed to know what I was thinking about in this situation.

"Riley, I have to go now. I have to help my mom and dad do something. Oh, and my brother is hosting a going away party in a couple of months. I figured you'll be in California for a few months to set everything up, then you'd fly back to New York for a few weeks. Would you like to come?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied immediately.

The idea of spending time with him and my friends appealed to me. I knew I was going to go to California to settle down, but I didn't think I would have a reason to come back to New York. Turns out I now have a reason to come back for a few months. If only I had thought this through. If I did, that night wouldn't have been the worst night of my life.

* * *

 _ **I hope this chapter was enjoyable and long enough. I'll continue to try to make the chapters longer. Thank you for all the nice reviews. It really does encourage me to write more. I'll try to update everyday. I can't make promises, but I will try to. Hope you've enjoyed this story so far.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Girl Meets World.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today is the day I get to go to California with my Uncle Eric. I'm currently sitting on the plane with my Uncle Eric next to me. It's going to take a few more hours until we land into California. I'm really excited to see what it looks like. Uncle Eric is going to sign me into UC Berkeley, while I'm going to find my dorm and new roommate. I can't wait. I really hope I get a nice roommate who isn't a backstabbing friend. *cough Maya cough cough* I want to meet friends that are nice and kind who are also fun and have a bit of a wild side to them. I guess now, I want a bit of adventure in my life, ever since Maya is gone. Uncle Eric is currently sleeping. His snores are loud, but they aren't as loud as Dad's. So far, I have received apologies from everyone except for Maya and Lucas. Well, that sucks for them, because they will never meet another Riley Mathews ever again. I hope everything will go on just fine at New York. I hope I didn't create some sort of barrier between my dad and Uncle Shawn. I really should move on from Lucas and Maya, but I can't. They are to close to me. They are the closest thing to my heart. Getting rid of them is like getting rid of my organs. Without them I can't survive. I just want some sort of distraction or something to help me see reason and think clearly. I am definitely not thinking clearly if I still miss Maya and Lucas. They've done so much to me. I guess love can really blind people and make them do crazy things. I'm getting a bit sleepier now. *Yawns*

Signed,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

 **At California:**

We finally arrived at California. We are currently in San Francisco. I'm so excited. I'm glad I brought my camera with me here. There are so many sights to see. And so many pictures to take for memories.

"Nieche, let's go. We have to go and find your new school" Uncle Eric said to me.

I'm lucky Uncle Eric always has m back.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Eric's P.O.V**

I was in my office doing some work when I received a phone call from Riley.

"Riley, what's the matter?"

"Uncle Eric, I n-need y-you." she sobbed into the phone.

I ended the phone call and quickly ran to RIley's house. I saw her on her bay window and went to sit by her.

"What's the matter, Nieche?" I asked.

"I-i c-can't t-tell y-you. P-please h-hold m-me." she cried.

I wondered why her parents weren't even home. They seemed to take Auggie with them too. I'm pretty sure Cory didn't say anything about leaving Riley alone while they went somewhere. I can't believe my nieche is crying this much. I turned to look at her, and that's when I realized what happened. Someone hit her. I was usually never mad, but when someone messes with my family, they're in for it. I quickly pulled out my phone to call Josh. He said he was coming and that he had to make a quick stop by somewhere. I continued to comfort Riley until she fell asleep.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

When we got out of the airport, Uncle Eric called in an Uber. I never understood what the differences in an Uber and a taxi is. I mean they both are car services for people. During the car ride, I saw allot of palm trees and beaches in the car. Every time I saw a tree, I had a tight feeling in my stomach.

Flashback

"Riley, when we grow up, we'll both take a plane to California and just relax on a beach," Maya said.

"I would love that Peaches," I replied. "Imagine all the sand and the summer air that never seems to go even in winter. Imagine all the fun things we could do there together."

"Yeah, and we'll definitely visit Hollywood and Malibu," Maya said.

End Flashback

I remembered that Maya and I made plans to come to California together and enjoyed everything together. Gosh, together seems so distant. I miss Maya, I really do. Don't get me wrong. She did some really mean things, but I missed having a friend that I could always count on. I know Zay is always there, but I can't really talk to him about girl problems, now can I?

"What's the matter, nieche?" Uncle Eric asked.

I sighed. "I just want a good friend that I can count on again. I miss Maya because of how close we were and how we were able to tell each other everything. What I don't miss is her backstabbing personality."

"Well, Nieche, I know you and you have the greatest personality. It would be impossible for anyone to not like you. You are the bestest friend in the world. Whoever your roommate is, they will surely enjoy your company." he told me.

I had to smile at that. It's been a long time since I was complimented that wasn't forced out.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Riley's P.O.V**

"Maya, you're singing and your artwork is so magnificent. You should try and audition in a Broadway movie. Or display paintings in an art gallery. You could make millions." my dad told Maya.

"Dad? What about me" I asked timidly.

"Oh. Honey, you're good at um... Let me see … Gimme a second Honey. Um. Oh, I know. You're ok with being in the background. Maybe next time try to not speak." my dad answered.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

I was so disappointed at the time. That was the first time I ever ran to Zay's house. I'm so glad he took me in without questions.

We arrived at UC Berkeley and the architectural structure was breathtaking for a New Yorker like me. In New York, there are more apartments and less space for big buildings. We were greeted by a girl who was probably one year older than me.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Natalie and I'm going to be your tour guide for this afternoon. Riley Matthews right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Riley Matthews and this is my Uncle Eric," I replied.

"Let's start the tour. Right, this way." She said brightly.

She showed me all the classrooms and where everything was.

"Now the upper level is the girl's dorm and the lower level is the boy's dorm. Time to go meet your roommate and find out where your dorm is," she said cheerfully.

 _[ A/N I just made up the placing of the dorms.]_

We walked up to the last dorm on the left side of the building. Natalie knocked on the door and a girl opened the door.

"Natalie, is she going to be my roommate?" the girl asked.

"Indeed. Well, I'll let you two get settled. Eric, you have to go to the front office and get some papers signed for Riley," she replied.

Uncle Eric and Natalie left me and the girl alone in our dorm.

"Hi, I'm Briana. Briana Summers," she said cheerfully.

"Riley Matthews. Nice to meet you." I replied.

"We are going to be the greatest friend in the world. Oh, and please call me Bri. Briana is too long," she said excitedly.

"So we're friends already, Bri?" I asked.

Bri seemed to be a nice person. She was cheerful and there was something about her that seemed to make me like her almost instantly. Bri had long and golden brown hair. She was also tall and had an athletic build.

"Of course. It's practically against the rules for roommates not to be friends," she replied.

I had to smile. She reminded me of someone. I couldn't place exactly who she reminded me of.

"Well, consider me your bestest friend in the world," I said.

Bri only smiled bigger and nodded. I started to settle my stuff down and Bri came over and helped me. We ended up talking for hours and hours for what we wanted to do in school and how we wanted to decorate our dorm. Turns out she was here to study photography and architecture. We immediately bonded. Because of her expertise on architecture, we were able to give our dorm a modern yet chic look. I learned that Bri enjoyed being in plays, but in her heart, she always loved architecture and photography. It was turning dark and I got a voicemail from Uncle Eric.

"Niech, I'm sorry to tell you this, but something happened in New York and as the senator, I have to deal with this. You could stay in your dorm. I hope you don't mind that I left without you because of this emergency. I already booked a plane for you to leave for next week. I thought you would want to spend some time here for now." his voicemail said.

I knew as the senator, he had a lot of responsibilities.

"So I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but since you're staying here and I am going to stay here, how about we go explore the inside of the school," Bri suggested.

I had to smile at her suggestion. She originally was from California so it wasn't much of a big change for her. She actually lived in Malibu before she decided to take a dorm in the school. Her parents were part of the entertainment industry. They were both writers of movies and tv shows.

"Let's go," I said.

"Yay. I can't wait to see who we might bump into. Who knows? Maybe we'll both find two guys that we both like. Imagine all the possibilities. Maybe we can find a hidden tunnel or a room. Just like how Harry found the Room of Requirments at Hogwarts. Or…" she started to ramble.

I started to think how I already found the perfect guy but turns out he was nothing but a bastard. Ryder, on the other hand, was everything Lucas wasn't. So why did I still care? I guess I missed the old Riley Matthews. Everything was much easier that time.

"Riley, you're spacing out again. I know I tend to ramble, but my rambling isn't always boring. I was just talking about this boy named Gavin and how cute he was. He was totally into you." she said.

I had to laugh. Even though she rambled, her rambling was actually fun and not boring.

We both left our dreams and started to walk down the stairs. As we walked, I saw the beauty of the sky here in California. It was different from New York, not as clear as Texas, but it was still more spacious.

"You really like stars huh, Riely?" Bri asked.

"Of course I do. I never did get to see many stars in New York, so when I see stars, I gush over them." I replied.

Bri laughed as we made our way down the stairs. When we were down, I thought about Bri's personality. She really was a good friend. I am really lucky to have met her. She listens while I talk. She doesn't interrupt or make a look of judgment when I told her about everything in New York. I'm glad I made a friend like her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want you to know I now have an official updating schedule. I will update this story every other day. Thank you guys for the reviews. I haven't made any final ships yet, so don't get too attached to Ryder just yet. You never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe this Gavin will be the one to make Riley melt. Anyways, please keep reviewing on how I can make the story better and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Girl Meets World.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, I met Bri, my new best friend. She is so nice and she was also really outgoing. We walked around the school at night. We met some new people. We met a boy named Brandon and a girl named Kaia. They were all so nice. I really did enjoy meeting them. I wish I just could have put more heart into the meeting. I've been broken for far too long. I don't know if my heart could even be put back again. Instead of fixing my heart, Bri, Kaia, and Brandon were able to rebuild it. The same goes with Ryder. They all really do make me happy. They seemed to make me forget my past and just live in the present. Kaia's full name was Kaia Willow. Brandon's full name was Brandon Taylor. I had to agree with Bri, Brandon really was good looking. He had an athletic build and he had piercing gray eyes and dirty blond hair. Kaia was different. She wasn't that athletic. Instead, she was much more intelligent than the rest of us. She excelled at computers and anything technology. She had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I had so much fun with them. Even though it was only about 1 hour. We're all going to meet up at a cafe and get to know one another better. I can't wait. I better go get ready.

Signed,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

I looked up and saw Bri taking out different outfits.

"It's nothing fancy Bri. Just a Starbucks or something," I said.

"Oh, this isn't for me. These outfits aren't for me. They're for you. After all, you're my friend and I would do anything for you," Bri explained.

"You don't have to," I said trying to stop her from giving me the beautiful clothing.

"I don't have to, but I want to," she said to me.

She handed me the clothing. I decided to wear a flower printed dress with some flats. Bri and I headed out to the Starbucks that we all agreed to meet up at.

* * *

 **STARBUCKS**

"Oh come on, you can't possibly like Red Planet Diaries," Kaia exclaimed.

"Well, consider us conquering the impossible because Riley and I do," Bri shot back.

Brandon and I laugh as we watch the two bicker. I saw Kaia turn back to look at me.

"So Riley Matthews, I'm going to call you Ri because Briana goes by Bri," she explained.

There was no point in arguing with her. She was almost always able to win any argument. Notice I said almost. The only person who almost beat her was Bri, and they were talking about architecture and some other things.

"Sure, you can call me Ri. Someone else is calling me that too," I said.

"Who?" Brandon asked.

"This boy I met in New York who also is attending UC Berkeley. His name is Ryder. Ryder Anderson." I explained.

"Ryder Anderson? You don't mean the younger brother of Noah Anderson?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" I asked.

"Do I know him? He's my best friend. We've known each other since forever. He called me today and told me about a girl he met. You must be the girl," he said slyly.

"Brandon Taylor, shut up or I will make you shut up," Bri threatened.

"As you wish, my lady," he replied.

"Anyways, there's this guy name Gavin and he's totally checking you out Riley," gushed Kaia.

"Gavin, as in Gavin Smith. You should stay away from him I heard that he was nothing but trouble," warned Brandon.

"That's it. Brandon, you have forced me to make you shut up." Bri said exasperatedly.

Bri got up and pulled Brandon's chair. Brandon just continued to sit with an amused look. I saw Bri leaning in onto Brandon. Brandon leaned in too. Everything happened slowly. I thought that Bri was actually going to kiss Brandon to shut him up. Just then, Bri blew into Brandon's face. Kaia and I couldn't stop laughing. Brandon just got rejected big time.

"You face Brandon. Oh, my. I'm dying right now." I managed to get out through my laughter.

Kaia didn't even bother trying to stop herself. She ended up on the floor laughing. Bri just smirked at Brandon.

'Well, I was going to invite you to this party Ryder is hosting, but now that I think about it, I might not." he said teasingly.

"Nooooooooo, I wanna go party," complained Bri in a mock child like voice.

"It's ok Bri. I can personally invite you and Kaia to come with me as my plus two's." I said.

"See, she has manners unlike you," Kaia said.

Bri just blew raspberries at Brandon.

"I can't wait to hear some embarrassing stories about you Brandon. Imagine all of the good times with Ryder. It's going to be such an amazing night," she said teasingly.

"Wee, that's a good thing that I am not an embarrassing person," he shot back at her.

Bri just stuck her tongue out at him and returned to the table. She looked at us.

"We're going to New York. I have to plan out all of our outfits and our makeup. Imagine if we got there in limos. My parents will pay for it. I'll choose lovely outfits for you. Nothing too revealing and nothing too boring. Something so classy, that we'll definitely be the star of the ball or whatever the phrase goes." Bri rambled.

"Bri, thank you for offering, but you know how I don't like to wear that much makeup and stuff," Kaia said.

"Kaia, this is not an option," Bri said her eyes going hard.

Kaia seemed to shrink under Bri's gaze. She could be really scary if we wanted to be. That stare could even send shivers down my spine. The reason why it's scary is because she's so happy. When she's mad, you know something bad happened.

"Fine, but please don't go all out." begged Kaia.

"Since you're my friend, I won't go all out," Bri replied.

I laughed at their bicker.

"Oh, missy don't think you can escape my choices for you," Bri threatened mockingly.

"Yes, mother," I said like a child.

"You three are just plain weird," Brandon said.

With that, all three of us looked at each other. We all nodded at the same time. We sat up and grabbed our drinks and poured it down on Brandon.

"By weird, I meant good. Good weird," Brandon stuttered.

"Never mess with us three," I said.

Bri and Kaia just laughed. We walked out of Starbuck's without Brandon. We had to wait for him to come out because he was the one with the car. None of us wanted to walk back to our dorms in an eighty-degree city. Once we got back to our dorms, we just sat there and binged watch on Netflix from our tv that Bri brought in.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

I kept thinking about Riley as I walked down the street. I hope she's doing much better now that she's in California away from Lucas and Maya. She is a wonderful girl, but she also has a habit thinking that everything will be fine at the end. Lucas and Maya were definitely not going to be fine. Riley still has hope that Lucas will still choose her. I've talked to Ryder, and it seems that he really like Riley. It's a pity that Riley has her heart for Lucas. I told Ryder that, but he will always fight for her. No matter the odds.

I kept walking until I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," said the person.

I looked up and saw that it was Friar. Lucas Friar. The one that broke my niece's, heart. The person that made my niece's heart close up for anyone else. I will kill him.

"J-Josh. What are you doing here?" he sputtered.

I couldn't believe it. He is asking what am I doing here. Does he even know where HE is?

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!?" I yelled.

"Well, no. I don't recognize this place," he replied.

I was beyond mad. He didn't recognize the street he was on. This was the street in front of the library, and now he's saying that he doesn't know where he was. I didn't hold myself back. I punched Lucas hard in the jaw. I also punched him in the stomach. Lucas fell down, bleeding.

'What the heck was that?" he asked.

"You don't know where you are. This is the freaking library. The same one where you had your first conversation WITH RILEY. How do you not remember this?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to remember any of this," he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story." he started.

"I have all day, and if you don't tell me it now, I will punch you as many times as I need to until you tell me the whole story. No tiny details left out. If I find anything that you said was a lie, you will regret it, Friar," I threatened.

Lucas just looked down. I pointed to a bench not far from the library. We sat there. I saw Lucas take a deep breath. That's when I saw the world end.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know, I left this chapter at a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be much longer because of a major plot twist and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed to read this story so far. The kind reviews really do make my day. Anyways, see you guys next chapter. Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Girl Meets World**_

* * *

 **Previously:**

Lucas just looked down. I pointed to a bench not far from the library. We sat there. I saw Lucas take a deep breath. That's when I saw the world end.

* * *

 **Lucas's P.O.V.**

I was really scared to tell Josh why I broke up with Riley. I mean who wouldn't be scared of a guy who just punched you. I decided to start from the beginning.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Lucas's P.O.V.**

"Lucas, I have to tell you something," Maya said.

I was curious about what she wanted to tell me. Usually, Maya was never serious with me. She usually just teased me, all up in my face.

"What do you need to tell me, Maya?" I asked.

I was leading her to the janitor closet. I closed the door so no one could hear us or bother us.

"Well, I really didn't want to tell you this, but I don't want to see you get hurt either," she started.

I was getting nervous. The only thing that could ever hurt me was Riley. I hope nothing happened to her. I would hate myself if something was to happen to her.

"Well, she hasn't been the most faithful girlfriend to you. I saw her sneaking behind your back with this other guy," she said.

I was shocked. Riley would never cheat on me. She was too sweet and kind to even do anything like that.

"Not Riley. She would never do that," I started.

I was suddenly cut off when Maya showed me a picture on her phone. There was a picture of Riley and another guy that I didn't recognize. The picture was a bit blurry, but it had most of the details for me to realize what was happening. Riley was kissing another guy. I felt my blood beginning to boil. How dare Riley cheat on me? I have been nothing but faithful to her, and this is how she repays me. By kissing some other guy.

I felt my fists clench. I was about to punch a wall when I felt soft and warm lips connected on mine. I was shocked. Instead of stepping back, I kissed back. After about two minutes, I released Maya.

"Maya, Why did-" I was cut off.

"I saw your fists. I didn't want you to punch the door or anything. I just did what I thought felt right," she explained.

She thought what we did was right.

"We could keep this a secret from Riley. This could be your payback for her cheating on you," she suggested.

I thought about it. It's only fair that Riley did deserve this. She was the one who cheated on me. It's not like this is my fault that this happened. I mean she had this coming. If we keep this a secret, then she'd be even more heartbroken.

"Agreed. We'll do this as a little bit of revenge on Riley, but Maya," I started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We won't have to pretend," I whispered into her ears.

I sometimes wondered why I chose the pretty brunette when I could have had the blonde beauty. Maya was the fire I needed. Riley was the water that kept on dampening my spark. I needed someone who could set my heart ablaze.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

Hearing what Lucas just said shattered my heart. Maya wanted to kiss Lucas. I always thought that Maya and I were perfect. As much as I didn't want to believe what Lucas said, it sounded like something Maya would do. She would always try to protect her friend. The only off thing about the story was that Riley was cheating on Lucas. That didn't sound like my niece at all. I've heard her stories about Lucas. The stories sounded like Riley cared about him a lot. There had to be some sort of reason.

"Do you still have the picture of Riley and that guy kissing?" I asked.

"Yes, I still do. I kept it as a reminder of what Riley has been doing to me," he explained.

I honestly didn't like the reason why he kept the picture, but I didn't care. I had to see the picture. Lucas took out his phone and showed me the picture. The girl looked so much like Riley. The picture was a bit blurry so I couldn't make out the details of Riley, but I noticed something off about the picture. There was something so familiar about that picture. Suddenly, I realized why the picture was so familiar.

"That's not Riley," I said.

"What do you mean, Josh?" Lucas asked confused. "This looks exactly like Riley."

"No, that girl isn't Riley. First off, Riley would never be able to sneak out with a boy without Cory noticing. Second, any person who actually knew Riley would be able to tell that she doesn't dress like that and that her hair isn't that light of a brown. Riley has a dark brown tone of hair. Don't tell me that this is the lighting either because Riley doesn't have highlights in her hair either. In fact, the blond highlights seem more like real hair color, while the brown seems to be hair dye," I explained.

I knew Riley would never do something like this. Don't ask who I know the differences between real hair color and hair dye. It's a skill I developed when living in the Matthews family.

"Then who could that be?" Lucas asked.

"Most likely the person who took the picture would know," I responded incredulously.

How dull can this guy be? Can't he get it through his thick skull of his that Maya took the picture? She has to know where, when, and who they were because she took the picture.

"You don't mean Maya do you?" Lucas asked.

I was fuming at his stupidity. Thank the world that something happened to split him and Riley. Otherwise, imagine Riley dealing with his stupidity every single day. She would go insane.

"OF COURSE I MEAN MAYA. WHO ELSE COULD I MEAN? She was the one who showed you the picture. If she was a true friend of Riley's, she would have talked to Riley first. Not you. She would have helped Riley and steer her away from the guy. This is no doubt, Maya, setting you up. You are so stupid to not see that. Maya is a no good, double-crossing, traitor. She would never go at you when she knew Riley was with you. It would be too much hate on her. SHE MUST'VE TAKEN THAT PICTURE OF HERSELF IN BROWN HAIR DYE WITH ANOTHER GUY! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY THE PICTURE IS BLURRY! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO SEE THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN HER AND RILEY!" I screamed at him.

I knew I wasn't handling this well for a mature adult, but Lucas deserved this. He should have talked to Riley before making some assumption that Maya was right. I thought Maya was different. Turns out I was wrong. Maya was only trying to play everyone.

"Maya wouldn't do this. No, you can't be right. I know her well enough to know she wouldn't do this," Lucas stammered.

"She obviously played you," I said.

"Why? She and Riley are inseparable. Maya would never do this," Lucas argued back.

"If she was inseparable to Riley, then she wouldn't have agreed to your little revenge plan now would she?" I shot back.

Lucas just looked shocked. I turned around and looked across the street. Something caught my eye. Standing just a few feet from us I saw Maya. I wasn't thinking I shot up and grabbed her by the arm. I took her to the bench and made her sit.

"MAYA PENELOPE HART! So you decided to show up huh? You decided to fool everyone. You are nothing but a low-lying bitch!" I screamed.

Someone heard me. Thankfully it was only Smackle and Farkle. They both came over here and looked at me questioningly.

"These two were planning on breaking Riley's heart for a long time. IT was part of some stupid freaking revenge plan. Because our "secure western hero" over here believed in this traitor that Riley was cheating on him." I explained.

Everyone was shocked. Smackle was the first to react.

"This is for all the pain you've caused to Riley. I thought you were better. Turns out I was wrong," Smackle explained as she slapped Maya hard on the face.

"Lucas, you broke Riley's heart just because of a rumor. I gave you my damn blessing. I thought you wouldn't break it. And Maya, you were part of the Protect Riley Commitment. HOW DARE YOU ACT SO SELFISH TOWARDS RILEY WHEN SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT GIVING TO YOU?" Farkle screamed.

This was the first time I've ever seen the two geniuses so angry at something. For as long as I've known, Smackle was never one to get physical and Farkle was never the one to scream. Lucas and Maya were just as shocked as me.

"So you've finally figured out all of this, huh? Good job. I didn't think it would take this long for someone to notice," Maya sneered evilly.

I couldn't believe it. She planned this whole thing out.

"Huckleberry, how's your heart now? Broken? Because you left the girl who could ever love you for being you. And now even more because you found out that you broke her because of a rumor I told you. You must feel so proud of yourself. You can thank me later. I'm just doing this as a favor for you. There are other girls like Missy, who would kill anyone just to date you. I'm glad that you were the one who broke the little plant. I thought I was going to have to do that. I would be so devastated to not have the chance to watch Riley get broken over the boy she loves. It was a priceless scene. It just brings tears to my eyes every time I think of it," Maya confessed evilly.

And with that, she left us in the park. I was processing what she said. I turned to look at Farkle. He looked like he was ready to kill. So did Smackle. Lucas looked shocked and broken. I had no idea how to feel. The girl that I had feelings for was plotting against my niece.

"I hope Riley has a better life without Maya," Smackle said sincerely.

We all hope for the same thing. I hope Maya and Riley never run into each other ever again. If they did, I'm scared to see how Riley would react. U just hope Riley doesn't still have feelings for Lucas, if she does, I will have to knock some sense into her. I mean I know how hard it is to leave someone whom you've thought you would be together with, but he did so many bad things to her. She's too innocent for the world. I hope her new friends I've heard her talking about can help to rebuild her into a stronger person.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, lots of things were revealed in this chapter. Before anything, I owe an apology to all the Joshaya shippers. This will not be a friendly Joshaya story at all. I know I've been making Maya so mean in this story, but I feel like Maya gets the most attention in Girl Meets World and I feel bad for Riley. Also, because I know that there's this small part of us that sometimes want to see a character in a totally different perspective. It might seem that Riley still has feelings for Lucas after all of the drama, but does she have feelings for him? Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Only the future chapters can tell. Thank you again for all the kind reviews. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. Hope you guys have a nice day and until next time. Which is like, the day after tomorrow or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Girl Meets World. Fair Warning, this chapter is a bit more on the darker side depending on one's opinion. I hope you don't mind.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Kaia and Bri were swarming me with so many questions about New York and all of my past friends this morning. I told them about everything. The Lucas and Maya drama and my family's drama. They were really supportive of me. I'm lucky to have met them. They told me that I should stop worrying about Lucas. To be honest, I don't think I'm worrying over Lucas. I think I might be worrying about Farkle, Smackle, and Zay dealing with them. I'm currently on the plane to head back to New York. Kaia is sitting in front of me with Brandon and Bri is sitting next to me. I should put this away. Writing while being on a plane isn't doing me any good.

Signed,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

I looked over and saw Bri studying me.

"What?" I asked.

She looked confused. So I decided to elaborate.

"You were looking at me like how you would look at an exam or something."

"Oh. I was just thinking about you. You seem to act like you have feelings for this Lucas. I mean you talk about him like if he was the sun to your earth," she stated.

"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I think I still like him, even through all the things he did to me. There has to be a reason why," I said.

"No, Riley, I don't think you like him. You like the memories, but not him. I think you want to meet someone who could do the things that Lucas did for you. You want someone who can make their moment theirs. You don't like Lucas, Ri, you like someone else," she explained to me.

I had, to be honest. What she said was true. I really wanted someone as special as Lucas. I want someone who can sweep my feet off the ground. Lucas was able to do that. I guess I just miss all the moments and memories I made with him.

"Ri, I think you're thinking of Lucas because you are trying to deny your feelings for Ryder. I haven't seen you together yet, but I know whenever someone says his name, your eyes, they have a spark of hope and happiness. Ri, you deserve so much better than Lucas," Kaia said as she turned around from her seat.

"What did I ever do to deserve friends like you?" I asked.

"Well-" Brandon started.

Bri kicked Brandon's seat and then she looked at me.

"You were broken, yet you were able to pull yourself together and open up to us. After that, you became stronger. I could tell. You might not think you've changed, but you have. What you did to deserve us was just be yourself," Bri stated.

"Yeah, you were yourself no matter how broken you were. That's a really brave thing to do. You weren't worried if we would judge you. In fact, it's not what you did to deserve us,"

"It's what did we do to deserve you," all three of my friends said in unison.

I couldn't believe it. They truly were the best. I couldn't wait to introduce them to Zay and the others. They were really going to fit in well.

* * *

We all got off the plane and headed to the subway. I wanted to come back to New York before Wednesday and Bri, Brandon, and Kaia all agreed to go with me earlier than expected. I wanted to surprise my family and my true friends. We arrived at my home after about an hour or two. I decided that going through the bay window may give them a bit of a heart attack, especially with three people they've never seen in their life before.

"How should I act around you parents? Do you want me to act like a proper person greeting their friend's parents or should I act differently?"Bri asked.

"Be yourself. My parents like it when people just be themselves," I replied.

"You want me to be myself?"Bri asked incredulously.

"You don't want her to," Brandon warned.

"What's the worse she could do?" I asked.

"Just wait and see," Kaia replied.

Was I missing out on something? I still had the key to my door. I decided to unlock the door and just go in rather than knocking and waiting like a proper child visiting their parents. Before I knew what was happening, I saw Bri rush past me.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING? I'M RILEY'S BEST FRIEND. I LOVE COOKIES. DO YOU HAVE ANY COOKIES? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FOOD, LITERALLY. A PERSON CAN DIE WITHOUT FOOD OR WATER. SPEAKING OF WATER, YOU DON'T HAPPEN TO HAVE ANY. I COULD REALLY DO WITH SOME COFFEE, TO BE HONEST. I LOVE COFFEE," Bri screamed.

I was laughing. Bri just ran up to my family and screamed out nonsense. My parents were shocked. They turned and looked at me and they gave me a "what in the world is wrong with her" look. Uncle Josh and Uncle Eric were there too. I turned and saw three more people walking in. Farkle, Smackle, and Zay were all here.

"Riley, you came back earlier than expected, and you brought some new friends," my mom said.

"I'm Kaia. That guy right there is Brandon and the crazy girl over there is Bri. We all go to the same school. In fact, Bri and Riley are roommates," explained Kaia.

My family soon started to personally greet everyone. I saw Farkle and Smackle talking to Kaia. Probably about some sort of computer science thing. Zay was talking to Brandon and Bri was actually making my parents and uncles laugh. Everyone fit together. I was so lucky to have the greatest friends and family. I'm glad I left Lucas and Maya behind. I'm never going to run back into their arms. That old Riley is now officially gone. A new stronger Riley is back. Turns out, Bri's parents owned a penthouse in New York, so Brandon, Kaia, and she all stayed at her parent's penthouse. Zay, Farkle, and Smackle would come and join us in the afternoon at the park. We all met up every day. Even Ryder came with us. I introduced him to everyone and he fit in just fine. I was pretty happy with my life. I felt like nothing could ever go wrong in my life again.

* * *

"So, I was thinking about inviting you all to my party," Ryder started.

"Oh, you better have. I have to keep my eyes on Riley and make sure nothing funny happens. Besides, even if you didn't invite us, I will tear your eyes out and shove them down your throat," threatened Bri.

"Really now? I don't think Ri over here would let you do that," he said gesturing towards me.

"Well, it would stop you from looking at her every single second," Kaia retorted back.

I laughed at Kaia's comment. Ryder just gave me a betrayed look.

"Fine, I would stop Bri-," I started.

"Ha," bragged Ryder.

"I'm not done yet. Like I said I would stop Bri, after she finishes shoving down your ears into your throat because you obviously don't use your ears," I finished.

Everyone laughed at my comment. Ryder was probably laughing the hardest.

"Ri, where did you learn to talk back all sassy on me?" he asked.

"I learned from the master," I stated.

"Who's 'the master'?" he asked.

"Me," I said.

Zay snorted at my comment.

"You really think highly of yourselves, don't you Ri?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I replied with a dramatic hair flip.

We all just smiled. I couldn't wait to Ryder's party. Bri said she designed some clothes for us and that she also rented out limos for us girls. Most of us were going without a date. Only Smackle and Farkle had a date. Each other. Everyone else just came as friends.

* * *

 **PARTY NIGHT**

The girls and I were at my house doing makeup and chatting. We all talked about school and what we wanted to do at the party. Smackle and Kaia said that they both want to let loose for one night. Surprisingly, it was Bri who said that she wasn't going to drink. I've always thought of her as the party girl. She said that at least one of us can't get drunk. I guess she has a fair point, not that I was going to let loose.

Smackle was wearing a maroon dress. The dress showed off her curves. Her hair was down and she barely put any makeup on.

Kaia was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She said that she doesn't want to look to expose in a party like Ryder's. She had a more bold makeup to make up for the dress, though.

Bri was wearing a dark blue dress. She had her hair up in braids and she looked like she could just blend in with the sky. Bri had no makeup whatsoever.

I was wearing a dark purple dress. I had some makeup on me, but not a lot. I didn't want to outdo myself and go all out. I just wanted to be comfortable and enjoy a good night.

We went into Bri's rented limo and drove all the way to Ryder's address. I saw so many lights and loud music coming out of a building. I only assumed that it was his party. We stopped in front of the building.

Kaia and Smackle were rushing ahead of us. Smackle, because she wanted to see Farkle and Kaia because she wanted to just forget everything for a day. Bri and I took our time to go in. I saw Ryder dancing with a bunch of girls crowding around him.

Figures. I mean what girl wouldn't want to be his girlfriend. I was a bit tensed. I really did want to enjoy a night with Ryder. Bri looked at me. I think she noticed how tense I was.

"WHO IN THE WORLD DOESN'T SHOW THEIR GUESTS WHERE TO GO." she screamed.

I had to laugh. Even though we were at a party with loud music, everyone heard. They all stared at Bri disappointingly.

"I guess someone hasn't let loose yet?" a boy asked.

I saw Bri getting a bit annoyed.

"I guess you don't know how to do it professionally," she replied exasperatedly.

I saw Ryder coming near me. He was smiling at me.

"Well, my bad. I just couldn't see you," he said smirkingly.

"I don't know how you could miss her. I mean look at her," Bri responded.

I was busy looking at Bri, hoping that she would shut up. I wasn't paying attention to what Ryder was doing. He grabbed my arms and brought me in front of him. Then, he lifted me up and carried me down to the dance floor bridal style.

I saw Zay, Smackle, Kaia, and Farkle smiling at me. I looked over and saw that Bri was chanting my name and Ryder's name. I had to smile. This night was going to be perfect. It can't get worse now, can it?

Ryder put me down and everyone started to dance with the music. I was having the time of my life. I saw a boy that I didn't recognize come towards me. I knew he was no good. I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're girl?" he asked.

He led me towards a more private area. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Not so fast, my job is to kidnap you and I will do just that," he said.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do! I still don't know why she wanted to protect you. You're a pathetic little girl, " he said as he slapped me on the face.

Who was this "she"? How did she know me. What did he mean by protecting me. He stuffed some kind of cloth to my mouth. I don't know what it was, but everything was turning dark.

* * *

 **Bri's P.O.V.**

I looked around, trying to find Riley. It was like one minute she was here, the next she was gone. I had to find her. Anything could happen in these parties. I just hope she isn't in a predicament right now.

* * *

 **Ryder's P.O.V.**

I saw a frantic looking Bri coming towards me.

"Have you seen Riley?" she asked desperately.

"No, why?" I asked back.

"I can't seem to find her and I'm nervous that something might have happened to her," she replied.

I felt my heart beating quite fast. If Riley was in danger, I have to help her. She was my everything, even if I wasn't hers. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her.

"We have to find her," I said frantically.

We spent about thirty minutes trying to find her. It wasn't until I saw someone who looked suspicious. Bri and I followed him. He seemed to be carrying someone. I couldn't tell who it was. Bri seemed as lost I as was. I didn't realize who it was until the man turned around.

It was Riley. She was either dead or unconscious. I felt anger boiling up inside me. I turned to Bri and saw that she was scared. I knew I had to save Riley. She was my everything.

* * *

 **Bri's P.O.V.**

Looking at Riley and the man who kidnapped her sickened me. I was so angry at myself for letting this happen. I should have paid more attention to Riley. I could have done so many things to stop this from happening. Now, this guy is going to harm Riley. I can't let this happen.

As soon as the guy put Riley down, I knew I had my chance. I pounced on the man. I can't believe what I just did. I just jumped on a man who I have never met and I have no idea if he has any weapons on him. He was too strong for me.

"Damn it. Get off of me," he said, trying to push me off.

I held on. I had to do this for Riley.

* * *

 **Ryder's P.O.V.**

I saw Bri pounce on the man. I have no idea if she's either insane or a life saver. I'm going to choose the first one. So, I decided to help Bri so I gently pushed Bri out of the way. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find. Turns out it was one of the miniature garden pots. I hit the man on the head with the pot. Riley was still unconscious.

"Call the police or someone quick" I shouted at Bri.

She was fumbling with her phone and eventually was able to punch in some numbers.

"The police and an ambulance are coming. I just called Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, they're on the way here too. I just got off the phone with Zay, they are currently with your brother in the other house next door. They will come to the hospital tomorrow because Smackle and Kaia aren't at their best and they don't want to show up in front of Riley in their state." she explained.

I'm glad people were beginning to leave my party now. This has to be the worst party ever. I saw the ambulance coming. The police were busy arresting the guy who tried to cause harm towards Riley. I couldn't go with Riley in the ambulance because of rules saying that only family could ride. Thankfully, I got my driver's license. I drove my car with Bri to the hospital. The whole car ride was silent. I wasn't sure what was happening to Riley. She could be either dead or unconscious. She seemed so lifeless. I feel so numb. I hate feeling helpless. Riley might not make it because of my party. She has to make it, right?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, this chapter is like I said a bit darker. Anyways, I know I haven't explained why Maya is so mean, yet. That's actually a few chapters later, but there is an explanation why she's so mean to Riley and everyone else. I hope you enjoyed the chapter or at least gain a new perspective of the characters. Hope you have a nice and happy day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Riley's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw my family looking down at me. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital.

"Riley, you're ok," my mom said, relief showing on her face.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ryder asked.

"Y-yes, I do. I don't really remember anything other than your party and some guy trying to kidnap me," I explained.

"Well, at the party, this man tried to kidnap you. He did something to drug you Ri. Bir and I were looking for you. Thankfully, we noticed a man whom we have never seen. He was your kidnapper. We followed him and saw he was carrying you. He put you down and that's when I saw the craziest thing ever. Bri jumped on the man. It was a sight. I ended up hitting a pot over his head and we called for help." Ryder explained.

I was shocked. Bri pounced on a man for me. Ryder hit a pot over the man's head. I'm so lucky to know these amazing people.

"Where're the others?" I asked.

"They're coming over tomorrow." my mom replied.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter's life," my father said to Bri and Ryder.

"Oh, it was actually my fault Mr. Matthews. If only I paid better attention I could have stopped this from happening," Bri said sadly.

"No, Bri this isn't your fault. This is my fault because this was my party. I'm responsible fro all of this," Ryder interjected.

"It's nobody's fault. The guy said something about specifically targeting me or something. If you two tried to stop it from happening, you guys might be dead or hurt," I explained.

"Why would he target you?" Bri asked.

"He said something about a boss targeting me because some girl was trying to protect me," I answered.

My mom started to go on her phone. She's probably going to try to do something and bring the guy to the law and whatnot.

I sighed, "I really hate not knowing things."

"Same here," Ryder said.

I turned to look at Mom and saw that she was trying to tell me to talk to my friends.

"So-" I started.

Bri leaned forward and started to hug me.

"I thought I was going to lose my bestest friend in the world. I was so scared for you. I-I wasn't sure how I was going to live if you left me," she cried.

Bri pulled away. Just as she pulled away, Ryder came up to hug me.

"You had me half scared to death. I thought I was going to die from a panic attack or something. I felt like I was going to see my whole life flash and then just collapsed. Seeing what the man almost did to you was scary enough. Seeing you on the ground unconscious, that was probably the scariest thing in my life, and I almost drowned," he explained.

"I'm so lucky to know you two," I started.

Before I could finish anything, Farkle, Zay, Smackle, and Kaia all burst through the door. They all looked concerned.

"I know we said we were going to come tomorrow, but I can't wait that long," Zay stated.

"Riley, are you alright now?" Smackle asked.

"I'm all right. I'm even better now that you guys are here too."I responded.

My friends just smiled.

"Riley, we were scared that you might leave us. We all wouldn't be able to live without you. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to any of us," Brandon explained.

"You guys have to leave now. Riley needs her rest for a full recovery," interrupted a nurse.

Nurses sure do have impeccable timing when it comes to special moments.

"We just saw her," argued Kaia.

"Too bad. It's time for you to go," the nurse fought back.

I was getting a bit annoyed of that nurse. She really did want to ruin our moment.

"Go. Out. Skedaddle!" she said.

My friends reluctantly complied to the nurse's orders. The nurse turned around and looked at me.

"Ms. Matthews, this is a hospital room, not a social room. You need to rest," she said forcefully.

Nope, scratch that. I wasn't pretty annoyed at the nurse. I was fuming mad at the nurse. It took me a total of 5 minutes to calm myself down. I got drugged by a guy and that's all. I wasn't really that banged up. Why can't I leave the hospital room? I felt pretty fed up with the nurse's voice and what she said was "proper" hospital behavior. She was treating me like a kindergartner. I really hated it when people treated me as someone I'm not.

The nurse left. I was pretty sleepy. I immediately fell asleep when the nurse turned off the lights.

* * *

Today was the day I finally get to leave the hospital. My mom told me that she got the guy who tried to kidnap me in jail. That's a relief. I still felt a bit unsafe because some guy was specifically targeting me. My friends made sure that I was always in their sight. It was a tad bit annoying at first, but they were just trying to protect me.

Smackle and Kaia told me what happened to the rest of them during the party when I was getting kidnapped.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Zay's P.O.V.**

 _The party Ryder was hosting was loud. I felt like this was my sort of crowd. Just hanging around dancing on the dance floor. Talking to other guys and girls. I felt good._

 _"Hey, who are you?" a girl asked._

 _"Zay, how about you?" I answered._

 _"Do you want to go upstairs and I don't know have some fun?" she asked._

 _Ok, I gotta admit, I like parties and all, but I really don't like to have "fun" with girls that I just met. That's something the old Zay would have done, but I'm not like that anymore. That Zay was always getting in trouble and hurting others. I wasn't the same guy as before as I was now. Besides, I'm no longer interested in those king of people._

 _"No thank you, maybe next time?" I suggested._

 _I was trying to sound as polite as possible when I declined. I looked over and saw Farkle alone. That's strange. I thought Farkle would be with Smackle._

 _"Hey Farkle, why aren't you with Smackle?" I asked._

 _"Because the universe doesn't want us together," Farkle replied._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I was a bit confused. The universe doesn't want Farkle and Smackle to be Smarkle? That's just crazy talk.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Farkle's P.O.V.**

 _I can't believe I'm finally going to tell someone else about what I just learned._

 _"What do you mean the universe doesn't want you two together? You two are the couple that's going to take over the world," Zay said._

 _"That's what I wanted too," I said._

 _"Don't tell me that she doesn't want that too," Zay said sadly._

 _"No, to be honest, it's none of our faults. We're now just interested in different people," Farkle explained a bit sadly._

 _"What do you mean? Don't tell me Smackle now has a thing for athletes and you have one for music girls?" he said._

 _"No, not that kind of different. By different, I mean gender." I tried to explain._

 _"So, you are now interested in boys and she with girls?" Zay asked._

 _"Yes, I just don't know how to approach others now," I said._

 _"Well, what if I told you a secret," Zay said smiling._

 _"What?" I asked curiously._

 _"I'm also interested in boys too," he said._

 _That moment, I felt really excited to find someone else who was also like me. We looked at each other in the eyes. Only time will tell what happens next._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

So, Farkle and Zay have this unofficial thing going on I guess. I'm really happy for them. If they find that they just seem to draw each other, I will definitely support them no matter the predicament.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Smackle's P.O.V.**

 _I just broke up with Farkle on mutual terms. It's not the fact that he likes boys that surprised me, it was the fact that I suddenly saw the world a bit different;y. I think I might also have a thing for girls now. I spot Kaia dancing by herself. The jeans and t-shirt really did look nice on way her hair flowed as she danced to the beat of the music was also stunning. The timing of the hair and her body. Lovely._

 _"Hey, beautiful. Why don't you dance with me?" I heard some guy asked Kaia._

 _I don't know why, but my blood started to boil when the guy asked Kaia that. I know we weren't together or anything, heck she might not even like me back, but I just couldn't stand the sight of seeing this guy with her._

 _"Sorry, no can do. I'm not a man's lady. I'm more of a lady's lady," she replied. "Speaking of which, where's my dance partner?"_

 _I felt an arm grab me and saw that it was Kaia grabbing me. We both danced together with the music. After a few more songs we decided to grab some drinks. By drinks we mean lots of coke, we are civil people, we do not break the underage drinking law. I had no idea that you could get drunk on coke. I was feeling extremely hyper._

 _Kaia looked like she was ready to jump onto the roof. She really did look good with the blue light shining down her face. Tonight, felt like the greatest night of my life._

 _End Flashback_

 _RIley's P.O.V._

 _Kaia and Smackle, those two together, they can probably conquer anything in the world._

 _Flashback_

 _Kaia's P.O.V._

 _Party Night_

 _I just had the greatest night of my life. I just danced with an amazing girl. I can't believe I never noticed how stunning Smackle looked. She just seemed perfect. After drinking a lot of coke, I realized something. I think I might like Smackle._

 _"Kaia?" Smackle asked._

 _"Yes," I answered._

 _"Do you really have a thing for girls?" she asked._

 _She seemed so cute when she asked. Her eyes were just a pool of chocolate._

 _"Yes, I do. I especially have a thing for smart girls," I added._

 _I can't believe I just said that. I don't even know if Smackle likes me back._

 _"Kaia, I also have a thing for smart people. Especially computer techs," she said._

 _I felt so hopeful at that moment._

 _We looked each other in the eye. Everything happened by instinct. We leaned forward and kissed. I felt a big spark. It wasn't like any kind of sensation I've ever felt. It felt just right. Everything felt perfect right at that moment._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

Zay and Farkle are now unofficially together. Smackle and Kaia are taking the official step now. I'm so happy for my friends. They have finally found their true soul mate. Brandon had to leave during the party because he didn't do well with the smell of alcohol.

"Riley, I hate to tell you, but I might be going to Princeton now, because of Smackle and-" Kaia started.

"Go. This is your dream. Smackle is your dream. I say go and pursue your dream. We can always talk, but Smackle is a once in a lifetime chance. Pursue what makes you happy. Whatever makes you happy, will always make me happy. You've done more than enough for me, now it's your turn," I said.

Kaia just looked at me with tears. Smackle went up to hug me. Everyone followed her lead. Soon I was crushed with a Zay, Farkle, Smackle, Bri, Kaia, Brandon, and Ryder. My life felt so complete. Nothing could ever happen to ruin my life. I was so wrong. Dead wrong.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I wrote this chapter because I felt it would do me some justice to explain what happened to the others while Riley was getting kidnap and so forth. I hope you guys don't mind the pairings. I personally like the pairings because reality isn't always so straight forward. There's always going to be a fork in the road. Anyways, next chapter is going to be really long because so many things will be explained and something else will happen that might or might not change Riley's world. Please review, and I hope you have a good day today.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Girl Meets World. This chapter is also a bit on the darker side of life. Also, WARNING THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH!**

* * *

 **Maya's P.O.V.**

What am I doing with my life?

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Maya's P.O.V.**

Today was the day that everything was going to be perfect. I have my best friend Riley and she has her boyfriend Lucas. Everything was going to be perfect. I was walking to the park to meet the others. We always met up at Central Park on Sunday. I was walking until I was stopped by a mysterious man.

"Get over here girl," he said.

"No, first off, I don't trust strangers and second of all I'm off to meet my friends," I explained.

Big mistake. Never tell a stranger what you are trying to do. The man instead grabbed my arm and pulled me to a dark alley. I was struggling to get out if his grip. I was Maya Hart, I am the tough Amazon warrior. no stranger is going to take me without a fight.

"Boss, I got the girl that you were targeting," the stranger told som one in the shadows.

"Good," said the shadows. "Now, bring her to me. I think it's time for some introductions."

"Let go of me," I screamed

I felt a stinging pain on my cheeks.

"Be quiet otherwise, I will slap your friends. Especially the girl. What's her name? Riley wasn't it?"

"H-how do you know our names," I asked.

"I've been watching you. You are a real beauty. I want you. You are now my possession." He threatened.

"I'll go and tell the police that you're trying to keep me as a toy," I said.

"Go ahead, and then your little friend, Riley, will suffer from your mistake." He explained.

I was so scared for Riley's life.

"Let me show you what I will do to your precious little Riley if you even decide to tell anyone this," he said as he grabbed me.

He pulled me towards a door. He opened it. The room was dark and I saw a bed in the corner of the room. I felt the guy taking off my clothes. He had a knife in his hand.

"How long will it take you to cry?" he asked.

I was scared for my life. I couldn't answer his question.

"WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU! YOU ANSWER!" he screamed. "How many cuts will it take for you to cry?"

"None," I tried.

"Well, I don't see you bailing your eyes out. Let's try six cuts," he said.

I closed my eyes, awaiting for the pain. Before I knew it I was on the ground crying.

"Now, put your clothes on and go see Riley. Remember, tell anyone, and your loved ones will be in danger," he said.

I put my clothes on. I had to get away from here. I can't let Riley ever come to this area ever again. I had to do something to stop her from coming here. I knew the only thing that could ever stop the man from hurting Riley was to close off my ties with her. If she wasn't my friend, then she wouldn't have to be harm. Right? I just have to let her down gently. I hope this works.

I finished putting my clothes on and the guy opened the door for me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

If I could get some sort of name, then I could probably expose this guy without endangering the others.

"Well, you can just call me Boss," he said.

I was unhappy that I couldn't get the first name out of him, but then again I doubt anyone even knows his name.

I made my way to the park. Central Park was always such a lovely view. I love to draw pictures of everything here. I saw Riley and the others sitting on a bench. Riley saw me.

"Peaches, yay. I was scared that you wouldn't come today, but now I'm much happier that you're here," she said brightly.

The pain from the cuts was burning, but I had to stay strong and act like myself.

"I would never miss out on a day to hang out with you, Honey. Maybe if it was Huckleberry over there," I said.

"Maya," Lucas called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you ok? I mean you seem a bit like you're hurt," he said concerned.

I couldn't let anyone see through me. I had to do something quick. A thought came up in my mind, It was a cruel thought, but it was the only way I could think of to get the attention off of me. I grabbed Lucas's face and kissed him.

I kissed my best friend's boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," I said after releasing him. "You just wouldn't shut up."

I turned to look at Riley and saw that she had a sad and faraway look.

"Honey, I'm really sorry-" I tried to say.

"No, Peaches, if you like Lucas then go ahead and pursue him," she interrupted.

"What about us Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe, we weren't meant to be," she explained sadly.

As soon as she said that, she ran away. Zay and Farkle didn't stop her because they were shocked. I couldn't believe that I just caused Riley to run and cry. I wanted to chase her. I was about to run, then someone grabbed me.

Lucas looked me in the eyes. I had to admit, seeing Lucas in this angle was a total breathtaking view. I acted instinctively. I grabbed his face again and kissed him. He kissed back. I felt a bit of a spark. Not as big as Josh's spark, yet a spark.

I had an idea. If I was mean to Riley and made an outward show of hatred for her, the man won't even harm Riley. She would be useless to him. That would be perfect. This could work out.

I might be best friendless, but at least Riley would still be alive. I have to make this sacrifice so Riley wouldn't get hurt. No matter how hard it is. I have to do this for my little plant.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 **Maya's P.O.V.**

I can't believe my plan didn't work out. IF it wasn't for that little party, then she wouldn't be kidnapped. The Boss just told me that they were sending some people after her. He said that I would be off the hook with him. I couldn't believe it. After years of avoiding Riley to protect her, she's finally going to be harmed. I thought that if I was in less contact with Riley, the less she would be harmed. If only I didn't react to Boss and his helpers, then Riley would not have been kidnapped.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Maya's P.O.V.**

"Maya, baby, come sit down on the bed," Boss said.

I complied with his orders. I knew how bad his anger problems were and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Today, you are going to entertain some of my workers. They deserve a break and all they want is you," he said menacingly.

I was scared. I have been raped by him before. He wasn' gentle at all. If he's going to let more than one person rape me, I don't know how long I would survive.

He opened the door and let three big men come in. They all had this disgusting look on their faces.

"Now, I'm going to leave you guys alone. Have fun with her," he said.

"Oh, we will have so much fun," one of the guys said.

I was screaming when the guys started to touch me. I wasn't cuffed to the walls or anything. After a few weeks, Boss learned to trust me enough to not fight back.

I hated to feel weak. I wanted to show these guys who were the real boss. I grabbed the closest man next to me. I smacked his head with my hand. My hand was stinging from the pain, but the man's head was probably in more pain. The guy collapsed, unconscious. The other two men were aware fo what I was doing. One of them held a gun while the other was trying to call for some backup.

I grabbed the gun away from the man. Anger really does drive a person. I pointed the gun at one of the guys. He immediately backed up. I wasn't going to kill him. No matter how mean I was to Riley, I wasn't a killer. I used the gun as a knockout weapon. I slammed the gun down on the man's head. The man also fell unconscious. The man calling for backup turned to me. I dropped the gun and ran. I didn't care if the guy was calling for anyone. I had to get out of here quickly. One word kept echoing in my mind. Riley.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 **Maya's P.O.V.**

I saw Riley at Topanga's with her friends today. I was so happy that she wasn't kidnapped. I heard about Smackle and Farkle. I was sad that they weren't going to be Smarkle. Smackle and Kaia. Zay and Farkle. There's no better pair than them. If Riley got with Ryder I would be so proud of her for choosing someone who is perfect for her.

I decided I would go and see her today. No matter how much she hates me, I still want to hear her voice again. I left a not near her bay window, to tell her to meet me in Topanga's after it closes. I figured that there would still be some tension. Let me rephrase. There would be a hell lot of tension, but I don't want anyone to have to see the talk between us. I had a feeling one of us would try to have a go at each other with our hands rather than our mouth. I just hope that she would come.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I came back home with Bri and Ryder. Kaia, Smackle, Zay, and Farkle were all going on a double date.

I saw a note on my bay window. I read the note. It was from Maya. I showed Bri and Ryder the note.

"No, you will not go and see that bitch," Ryder said angrily.

"Ryder, I think she should go," Bri argued.

"What?! You want her to go to see HER?" he asked.

"Ryder and Bri, please. I think I can figure out what to do by myself. I need to be able to make these sorts of decisions." I explained.

"Well, what do you choose?" Bri asked.

Bri was the more chilled and open-minded person. She was able to understand things from different points of view. Ryder on the other hand, he was more protective and he sometimes has an open mind. Not always, though.

"I think I might go and see Maya," I decided.

There had to be an explanation why she would want to see me. Plus, I could ask her some questions on why she was acting so mean.

Bri looked at me approvingly and RYder looked accepting of my choice. At least Ryder isn't like Lucas in some ways. He's not stubborn when it comes to what I want. Lucas is more than a bit stubborn when it comes to my happiness.

I decided to wear a coat. It was almost time to meet Maya.

"Call us if anything happens," Bri said.

"I will," I replied.

"Just be safe ok?" Ryder asked worryingly.

"I will," I said.

Time to see what Maya wants.

* * *

 **Bri's P.O.V.**

After Riley left, I looked at Ryder.

"So, we're going to follow her right?" he asked.

"Of course, I don't trust that Maya for a second, after hearing all the things she was done," I replied.

"Then, why did you say that she should go?" he asked.

"Because, as much as I don't want her to go, deep down I know that's the only way to completely fix Riley. If Riley doesn't go talk to Maya, then her whole life, Riley will always be haunted by the fact that, what if this was some sort of predicament that made Maya be mean or something. If Riley doesn't go, her insecurity will be her downfall." I replied.

"I now understand. Well, let's wait for ten minutes then we follow Riley," Ryder suggested.

I nodded in agreement. I had a bad feeling about tonight. The sky was so dark. The streets had a haunting feeling. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Before we go, how about we tell someone. If doesn't feel safe tonight," I suggested.

"Sure," Ryder said.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I had a feeling that Bri and Ryder might follow me, but I didn't care. I had to see Maya. I ha the key to the bakery, so I unlocked the door. I saw Maya in there already. I forgot that Mom gave both Maya and I a key to the bakery.

"You really came?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I did," I said.

There was an awkward tension between us. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Why? Why did you leave me, Maya? I was lost without you. I was broken and fragile. Why were you so mean to us?" I asked.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. Maya just looked down. I saw that she too had tears in her eyes. I saw her pull up her sleeves. What I saw scared me. There were cuts and bruises everywhere.

"H-how did that happen?" I asked.

She told me the whole story. She had to protect me. I was crying with Maya when she told me of the guys who raped her. I couldn't believe that she endured all of that without resisting to protect me from them. I looked at her again. This time with admiration. Maya was willing to protect me, no matter the cost.

"Are we good?" Maya asked.

"We're always good. We're Riley and Maya. Honey and Peaches. Nothing's going to get in our way." I explained.

We both walked up. The tension between us gone. We hugged. We hugged for minutes. I finally felt at peace with the world. My best friend was back. I have new friends too and a loving family.

* * *

 **Maya's P.O.V.**

After telling Riley what happened, I felt a huge weight released off my shoulders. I finally told someone. These men weren't going to get away with this. I looked up and saw the worse thing I could ever see.

Boss and his goons standing outside of the door. They all had guns. I was scared. They were probably going to shoot Riley and keep me alive to continue to torture me. I couldn't let them kill Riley.

I saw Boss lift up the gun and aimed at Riley. He pulled the trigger. Right when I saw the bullet shatter the glass, I threw Riley behind me. Now, the only thing in the way of the bullet was me.

It hit me in the stomach. I wasn't sure exactly where it hit me, but I felt pain. I felt blood red pain coursing through my body. Everything he's done to me for the past years has come back to haunt me. The pain was too intense. All the pain from my life comes back. The tears I shed when HE tried to play with me, everything HE'S ever done is back. I saw Riley looking at me, terrified. I felt myself collapse in her arms. I could have sworn I saw some sort of white light. I knew I was dying.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I felt Maya pushing me. I didn't see why until the bullet entered her stomach. These guys must be the ones who were raping Maya. I couldn't believe it. Maya just saved my life. Now she was dying in my arms. I didn't care that there were armed guys in front of the door. I had to take care of Maya first. Maya was always first.

"R-Riley," she mumbled.

"M-Maya? I'm here. Please don't die. You can't die. We're Honey and Peaches. I can't lose you again. Please don't die. " I cried.

"Honey, I-I can't hold on much longer. I love you." she said.

"No! Peaches don't. You can't," I started.

"You have to live on. Don't stop for me. Promise me you w-won't stop," she gasped.

"I promise, Peaches. Anything you want, I promise," I cried.

"P-please," she said and then she mumbled something else.

"W-what?" I asked.

"F-forgive me?" she asked.

I was about to answer, but then she took her last breath. She was now no longer breathing. Her lifeless eyes stared back at me.

"MAYA?! NO!" I screamed.

I lay my head down on her chest. Her heart wasn't beating. She really was dead. I remember reading that a person could die from a broken heart. I hope she died with a full heart. I remembered how she would always kiss my forehead. I started to remember all the good times we had together. I closed her eyelids for her.

I looked down at her. I grabbed her cold hands. I leaned down and kissed her pale cheek.

"Maya, I forgive you. I always will forgive you," I whispered in her ears.

I was crying so hard, I never got the chance to forgive her when she was alive. She never did hear my answer. She died without hearing my answer. Now, she thinks that I haven't forgiven her yet. I was crying my heart out. I failed to see that the men were now in the bakery.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Boss, aimed the gun at Riley, again. He pulled the trigger. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for Riley, she stood up. The bullet misses Riley's heart, yet it hit her in the stomach as well. Riley fell forward from the momentum. She didn't get up. Before Boss could shoot another bullet at Riley, something came thudding down on his head. The man fell down unconscious. His goons, however, were a bit unlucky.

* * *

 **Ryder's P.O.V.**

I saw them man shoot, Maya, and Riley. I couldn't believe it. A man would try to shoot innocent girls talking. How dare he even shoot at Riley. I felt anger coursing through my veins. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which happened to be the lid of a lid of a trash can. Bri also came with me. I snuck up behind the man who shot Riley. I did the most logical thing ever. I hit the lid over the man's head. I then realized that I wasn't ready to deal with the other men who were with the guy. I turned and saw that Bri was holding something in her hand.

* * *

 **Bri's P.O.V.**

So, Ryder just hit the man with a trash lid. A trash lid. I'm done. That's not the best way to deal with someone with a gun, but I guess that's one way. I, on the other hand, was more prepared. I had pepper spray. I'm proud of myself. I was prepared for a fight. When the guys turned around, I sprayed the spray in their eyes. If this wasn't life threatening, it would actually be hilarious.

Ryder then grabbed the lid again and banged each man on the head with the lid, twice.

"Call the police," Ryder said.

I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed 9-1-1. I told the dispatcher where we were and the predicament. After I did that, I called everyone that Riley knew. Her parents, friends, and uncles. I saw Ryder looking down at Riley with tears. I kneeled next to him.

Riley is dying. This is worse than her almost kidnapping. She had a bullet in her stomach. I started to cry. She didn't deserve to die. She was the greatest, brightest, and the most optimistic person that I have ever met. She can't die.

* * *

 **Ryder's P.O.V.**

I looked down and saw Riley was almost lifeless. I can't believe it. My flower might be dying. She doesn't even know about my feelings for her. She might die without knowing my feelings. I started to cry. I usually don't cry. I just couldn't help it. She was the world's most innocent person and she might die. I couldn't believe it. I imagined us having a happy life together. Now, everything is gone. If she's gone, then I can't live without her. She has to pull through. I heard sirens wailing outside. I saw Bri stand u p to go and talk to the authorities. I just stayed by Riley's side. She was bleeding a lot. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her stomach. I whispered in her ears.

"Don't die on me,"

My tears were blinding me. I couldn't see through all of my tears. I saw the authorities coming. I had to get out of the way so they could take care of Riley. Her parents came running through the door. They had tears in their eyes. Her mom and dad broke down when they saw Maya's dead body and Riley's almost dead body. Riley was brought on to the ambulance. Her mom went with her. Mr. Matthews, on the other hand, drove Bri and me to the hospital. The car ride was silent. I felt like the world had stopped. My world will end if Riley dies. She can't die. She's strong enough to survive, right?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, Maya is dead. Riley is undetermined. Yeah... Anyways, I explained why Maya was acting so mean and Smackle, Kaia, Farkle, and Zay are currently on a double date. Should I make a chapter describing the double date or should I just make a summary or flashback thing instead, or do you want me to not explain it all? Anyways how do you feel about Maya's death? Did you like her death? (As in did you like the way she died? Because my friend was offering suggestions for some more "pleasant" deaths. For example, if I remeber correctly she was saying along the lines of disembodiment and I'm not that violent of a person.) Anyhoo, have a nice day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Zay's P.O.V.**

I had to admit, I was nervous for the double date. I wasn't sure what to wear. Heck, I didn't even know where we were going. I was currently with Kaia. We were both waiting to be picked up by Farkle and Smackle. I saw Farkle's car come up my driveway. I made my way out to greet him. I saw that he had the sweetest smile on his face. He was wearing casual clothing. I saw two other people in his car. It must be Kaia and Smackle. Instead of shaking hands or exchanging hi's, we kissed. Not a quick peck or anything. A kiss. A real kiss. My body felt a sudden spark when my lips touched his. Everything felt right. I grabbed him and pulled him closer. We were about to kiss longer until.

"Ugh, gross. You two need to get a room," complained Smackle.

We both released each other. I still felt that bit of electricity when I kissed him. If this is what true love feels like, then I'm in love. We both walked out. Farkle was driving, and I sat next to him. The girls were behind us.

"So, where are we going?" asked Kaia.

"Well, it's a surprise," Smackle answered.

"So, you and Farkle now where we're going?" I asked.

"Yep, it's actually a lovely place," Farkle replied.

I wanted to get something out of them.

"So, you like it there?" I asked.

"You are so not getting anything out of me," Smackle said.

"Well, I can always turn on the Zay charm and make Farkle get lost in my eyes," I said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Farkle said as he continued to look straight ahead at the road.

"Well, I'm going to make you look at me," I said to him.

"Zay, if Farkle looks at you, then he'll fall deep into your "Zay charm", which therefore means he won't be paying attention to the ROAD!" Kaia shouted.

"Fine, I won't turn on the Zay charm, only because you're driving. On the way back, one of the girls will drive. I'm going to make you fall under my spell," I said.

"Yeah, right. Keep dreaming Zay," Farkle said.

I saw that we were coming close to a building.

"Is that where we're going to eat?" Kaia asked.

"Yes," Smackle replied.

We all went inside of the building once we got out of the car. The building turned out to be a fancy restaurant.

"Why are we wearing casual, yet we're heading to some fancy place?" I asked.

"Well, it may look fancy on the outside, but you should never judge a book by its cover," Smackle explained.

Truth be told, I did not understand what Smackle meant. Why would we judge a book?

"Zay, she doesn't mean literally. Have you ever heard of the expression never judge a book by its cover?" Farkle asked.

"No, but in my defense have you ever heard of all git-out?" I asked.

"No,-"

"Exactly," I said satisfied that I finally won a verbal battle against Farkle.

"Are you two done, because I came here for food," Smackle interjected.

"Darling, let the boys talk, while we go and eat without them," Kaia said to Smackle.

"We're going," I said.

We were sitting in one of the private tables. Farkle must have spent a lot of money for this place. There were so many tasty foods. I wanted to order everything, but Farkle said that I would be playing a bunch of games later. So, I held back a bit and ordered a few dishes. After eating our dinner, Smackle led all of us to a game room. There were so many games.

"This is reserved for us only," Farkle explained.

"So, we will be playing all of these games the whole night," Kaia asked.

"Yeah, well, Farkle and I had an idea. We were thinking of doing some sort of competition," Smackle said.

"So, like a couple v.s. couple thing?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly that. We were thinking you and Farkle against Kaia and me. We'll play all the games. Losers will have to do whatever the winners want them to do," Farkle explained.

When Farkle was explaining I couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed to shine in the light. It just seemed like a fantasy.

"Well, Smackle and I will definitely kick your ass." Kaia bragged.

"We'll see about that, hon. If you don't know this, I am quite well known for winning many games." I bragged back.

"Yeah, Zay and I will win," Farkle talked back.

The girls just laughed.

"So, what game shall we do first?" Smackle asked.

"How about, air hockey?" I suggested.

"Oh, you're on," Kaia said.

During the game, only Kaia and I were talking. Farkle and Smackle were busy trying to calculate the distance and do math things to help their team win.

"Nice one Zay. Keep doing what you're doing and we'll win," Kaia cheered.

"Well, keep talking and getting distracted so we can win," I said.

"What kind of shot is that Zay?"

"A good shot,"

"KAIA! That's against the rules,"

"What rules?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Ha! Beat that Kaia,"

We kept talking at each other, that we didn't realize that Farkle and Smackle were having a mini-game of their own. It turns out, that Farkle and I won. by three points. The girls were ion defeat. While 'WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS'!

"No fair, you guys cheated," Smackle said.

"Well, a sore loser is still a loser," I said.

"He got that right," Farkle said.

"Next game, let's play with the claw thing," Kaia suggested.

"Sure, we'll beat you again," Farkle said.

"I highly doubt that," Kaia said with a smirk.

"You know cockiness doesn't look good on you at all," I said.

"Don't you dare tell my girlfriend what she looks good or bad in. Only I can do that," Smackle said with an edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I cried.

"Ha, you can't tell, but this is my sarcastic face," Smackle explained.

I looked at Farkle and Kaia and saw that they were both trying to hide grins.

"I knew that," I retorted with the remnants of my pride.

The others just laughed at me. We walked over to the claw.

"Whoever can grab the most stuff animals in five minutes wins," I explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Farkle and I went first. Farkle told me where to go, while I controlled the claw. We were able to grab one stuff animal. That was pretty good considering that the thing was hard to use.

Smackle and Kaia went next. Surprisingly, only Kaia did it. Smackle didn't even bother to help. Kaia was so good at the game. She was able to grab five stuff animals.

"How?" Farkle sputtered out.

"I'm going to Berkeley because of technology. I know how these games work. Watching you play, I saw all the glitches and kinks of the game," Kaia explained.

"That's cheating," I accused.

"It's not called cheating. This is actually using your resources wisely," Smackle explained with a smirk.

The whole night we were just enjoying ourselves while we played games and talked. We were having so much fun, that we didn't realize the time. It was getting pretty late, but that didn't stop us.

Soon we began to play kiss, kill, or marry.

"Zay, kiss, kill, or marry, Farkle, Lucas, and Riley," Kaia said.

"Um, Marry Farkle, kill Lucas, and kiss Riley,"

"Good choice Zay. Otherwise, Farkle over there might go insane," Kaia said.

"How about you, Farkle? Kiss, kill or marry. Brandon, Ryder, and me," I said.

"That's hard Zay," he complained.

"What? IS the great genius finally stumped?"

"Well, if you really want me to answer. Kill you, kiss Brandon, and marry Ruder. Happy?" Farkle retorted.

"Fine, I deserve to be killed because I finally was able to ask a question that you can't answer," I told him sarcastically.

In about 30 seconds, we all broke into laughter. I'm glad I met Farkle. He's the best person in my life, other than my family, for now. Who knows? He may become official family sometime in the future.

* * *

 **Kaia's P.O.V.**

So, tonight was so fun. I was about to go against Farkle for a ring tossing game, but my phone rang. It was Brandon. I was wondering why he was calling me.

 **Kaia:** Hey Brandon. I'm currently on a double date so could this please wait for-

 **Brandon:** Riley's in trouble

 **Kaia:** What?

 **Brandon:** Bri just told me about an emergency and that I should meet her at the hospital.

 **Kaia:** Why?

 **Brandon:** She didn't specify. She just said there were shots fired.

 **Kaia:** Shots?!

 **Brandon:** Yes. I'm currently on my way.

 **Kaia:** I'll come right away.

 **Brandon:** Ok, Bye.

 **Kaia:** Bye.

I couldn't believe it. Riley might have been shot, while I've been here enjoying my night. I ran back to the others.

* * *

 **Smackle's P.O.V.**

I saw Kaia running in. She seemed so pale.

"What's the matter, Kaia?" I asked.

She ran to me and hugged me. The others stopped playing and came over.

"Kaia, what's the matter?"

"Riley's hurt. She's in the hospital right now," she explained.

We all looked at each other. There was a silent agreement. We all ran to the car after we payed for everything. We were all scared for Riley because we had no idea what was going on.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, this is a happier chapter then the last one. I hope you enjoyed a happier chapter than a sad and depressing chapter. I'm sorry last chapter had to end with a sad note. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I really want to focus more on the next chapters because of so many new factors. Anyways, please review and tell me how I can improve. Hope you all have a nice day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Josh's P.O.V.

Cory just called me. He said that I should come to the hospital as soon as possible. I was worried, extremely worried. Last I heard, Riley told me that she had to go confront something. I'm assuming she meant Maya. I hope neither of them were hurt. I won't be able to live, knowing that I failed Riley as an uncle. I have to get there fast.

Brandon's P.O.V.

I just received a call from Bri. She told me to go and get the others and meet them in the hospital. I was really nervous. I immediately assumed something happened to someone. I quickly called the others and they said that they would come to the hospital right away. They said they didn't mind that their first date together with different people was going to be ruined. They said that RIley was the most important factor. Riley better be ok, or I will personally kill the people who hurt her.

Kaia's P.O.V.

Smackle, Zay, Farkle, and I were rushing to get into the car. Brandon told me that there was an emergency possibly involving Riley. We all rushed to put our seat belts on. Farkle was driving, thankfully. If I was on the wheel, I don't know how many red lights I would have drove by just to get to the hospital. Everyone had concerned faces. Bri told me Riley was going to see Maya or something along the lines. I hope no one was that hurt. We eventually made it into the hospital. I saw Brandon arguing with the receptionist. Brandon must not be clarifying things. He has a habit to not be clear when he was nervous. I rushed over to his side and explained some things.

"Hi, so we're here to see someone in the hospital," I explained.

"First and last name, please," she replied.

"My name is Kaia-" I started.

"No. Not your name. The person you want to see," she replied grouchily.

She really should have clarified. This receptionist was really getting on my nerves.

"Riley Matthews," Smackle intervened.

That receptionist was lucky that Smackle intervened. I was about to go all Kaia on her. Smackle looked at me and smiled a reassuring smile. She held my hand to calm me down. Smackle was the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I'm lucky to have met her. I realized that if I didn't meet Riley, then I'd probably not meet Smackle. Riley meant so much to everyone. I hope nothing that bad happened to her.

"Miss Matthews is currently in the ER doing surgery. Her family is currently in the waiting room on the third level, fifth door to the left," she explained.

I saw everyone's faces go all pale. Riley was in the ER. That was bad. Why would she have to be in the emergency room? We all ran to the closest elevator and found the waiting room. It was a terrible sight.

Farkle's P.O.V.

I saw Riley's parents, Josh, Shawn, Katy, Bri, Ryder, and Eric on the ground weeping their eyes out. I couldn't believe what I saw. Riley, oh no.

"W-what happened?" Zay asked.

Zay was always to the point. That's one of the reasons why I really like Zay.

"S-s-she," Bri started before collapsing on the ground again.

Brandon caught her in time.

"Bri it's ok. Take a deep breath." he coaxed.

Bri seemed to relax at the moment.

"M-Maya is d-d-dead," she finally spits out.

My heart dropped. Maya Hart was dead. Tears were brimming in my eyes. One of the girls that I loved in my childhood was dead. You never know how much you appreciate someone until they're gone. It was so true in this case. Maya, the moon of my life was dead. She was mean, but that doesn't matter. No one should have to pay with their life. No matter what they did.

"H-how?" Smackle asked.

This time it was Shawn who answered.

"S-she got shot in the stomach. The bullet cut through the intestines. The bits of the bullets are littered everywhere in her body. In The pancreas, liver, and even lungs. The strange thing was that none of the bullet material made it to her heart." he explained as he tried to hold back his own tears.

I was crying. Everyone else was crying. Maya was dead. She was never going to come back. I-I never got the chance to tell her goodbye. I felt like my world ended.

"What about Riley?" Brandon asked while supporting Bri.

Everyone just looked down.

"S-she may or may not be dead. The bullet entered her stomach too., but it didn't tear up much of the intestines. The surgeons are currently trying to stich her back up. She has a 75% chance of dying during t-the surgery," Riley's dad explained.

"No, this can't be happening," Zay said.

He seemed so distress. We all were. Riley might be dead and there is nothing any of us could do to help her. My world has completely fallen apart. No moon and no sun, the Earth won't be able to produce life. No Maya and Riley means no life.

Ryder's P.O.V.

I was crying my eyes out. Riley has to survive. She's a strong and determined person. She can make it through this surgery. She just has too. I can't live without her. She's my everything. Without her, I'm nothing. I saw a doctor coming out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and friends and family of RIley Matthews, I have news," he said.

"Please tell," Mrs. Matthews told the doctor.

"We lost Riley," he said.

My world ended right there. Riley can't be gone. I saw Bri turning pale as a ghost. Everyone else was to shocked to react.

"We lost her, for 5 minutes," he said.

I suddenly felt some sort of hope. Riley cold survive. She was going to live.

"But, she is currently emotionally unstable. She has been crying nonstop ever since the surgery and the anesthesia worn off. Right now, she's somewhat stable. She's still crying, but she's now a bit more stable than before. If you want to visit her, you may., but I suggest one person at a time." he explained and then he left.

Topanga looked around at us. We all made a silent agreement that she should go first. Then Cory, Eric, Josh, Farkle, Zay, Smackle, Kaia, Brandon, Bri, and I would go in that order. Shawn and Katy, Maya's parents were going to go and see their daughter's body one last time before they plan out the funeral.

"What happened to the guys who shot Riley and Maya?" I asked.

"Well, Bri and Ryder here, knocked them out. The police arrested them and now they're currently in jail for the rest of their lives." Cory replied.

I was happy that the guys who did this was coming to justice, but I will always regret not being there for Riley and Maya.

Topanga's P.O.V.

I came into the room and saw my baby girl looking back at me. I couldn't believe anyone could have ever hurt my daughter like this. She seemed so broken.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes dear,"

"I-is Maya dead?"

"Yes," I answered.

She just looked at me with a faraway gaze.

"S-she promised me she would always be there. She protected me. She left me. I'm alone. My other half is gone," she whispered.

"Riley, you still have us,"

"She abandoned me. I'm nothing,"

"Riley?"

"M-Maya, I'm alone,"

"Riley? Are you ok?" I asked frantically.

"I'm alone. No one's here with me. Everyone abandons me. Always. It's just the universe's way of telling me that I am supposed to not exist," she said eyes looking past me.

She didn't seem to be able to see me. I was scared for my baby girl.

"Riley, you will always be loved," I said as I turned back and left.

Cory came, and so did everyone else. I saw that everyone else came out with the same expressions. I can only assume that they came out with the same results as me. I realized Ryder still hasn't gone yet.

"Ryder, you should go in," I suggested.

He stood up and walked to the door. I saw that he was tense.

Ryder's P.O.V.

Everyone just came out saying that Riley didn't even know that they were their. I was scared to see her. She meant everything to me. If she couldn't seem to notice my present, I was sure my world would collapse. I saw Riley just staring straight on. She was talking to herself.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Riley, it's me Ryder."

"M-Maya, I'm sorry."

"Riley, Look at me please. I'm not Maya."

She turned to look at me. I saw that her eyes seemed to be dulled. She had no bright or energetic spark in her eyes. I felt tears in my eyes. Riley is in this state because of me. It's all my fault.

"R-Ryder?"

"Yes, Ri."

"Do I deserve to live?"

I was shocked. She asked me the question that I have been fearing that she might ask.

"Ri, you are the greatest girl in the world. Of course you deserve to live. Everyone says you are the sun because you;re so bright. I don't think you're my sun. You're not the bright star everyone assumes you are. People say that Maya's the moon, but in reality that's not true. She may act a bit mysterious, but that doesn't mean she's the moon. She's a star. A bright and shinning star, but you're the universe. You're my everything. I would never want anything to happen to you. If something was to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself, even if I had nothing to do with it. You're the sun, the moon, and the stars. You're everything that makes up the universe. You can't live without the sun or the moon, you need everything. I need you. You're my everything. You might not remember this conversation, but I love you. I really love you. From the moment that I saw you, I loved you. I know love is a strong word, but trust me, love isn't the strongest word to describe how much I feel for you." I confessed.

I saw Riley just staring at the ceiling. She must not have heard me or her mind was somewhere else. I had to hold back my tears. I told her how I felt. She might not even have feelings for me. I felt my tears starting to pour down. Riley couldn't acknowledge a person that's next to her. My hope for her recovering, just plummeted. I felt a soft hand touch my cheek.

"Ryder? I-I love-" she started.

She was about to finish, but I saw how tired she was.

"No, sleep. You need rest to recover." I said.

"I love you," she said right before she fell asleep.

I had tears streaming down my face. She had to recover. She just had to. I won't let her be broken again. No matter what, I will stay with her by her side no matter what.

I left the room and walked to the waiting room. I saw that everyone was having a breakdown from tears.

"Riley's going to make it. I know she will," I said trying to get the others to hope.

"She barely acknowledged any of us," Farkle pointed out.

"Have hope. That's what she would have if this was any of us. She would always have hope no matter the odds," I said.

"I approve," Mr. Matthews said.

"What do you approve of?" I asked.

"We all approve of you and Riley. You're perfect for her." Her dad said.

"Less about the approving, and more hope for Riley. She's going to need support and hope if she has any chance to recover," I said.

I saw everyone just closing their eyes. Their lips were moving, but they weren't saying anything. They were all praying for Riley. She was going to make it. She had to. She's survived much more. She can handle this.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry that I killed Maya, but it had to be done. Riley is basically going through trauma over losing a person that she loved, which is normal for a person as young as her. This chapter may seem a bit on the short side, but next chapter will be longer. Anyways, please review and tell me how to improve. Hope you have a nice and great day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Girl Meets World. This story, starting from now, will have depression symptoms. WARNING don't continue to read if this might trigger you in some ways for depression.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been one month since the tragedy. I've been healing. I sometimes still feel like Maya abandoned me when I needed her the most, but that's just selfish thinking. She died trying to save me. I have to accept the fact that she chose to push me out of the way. I have to honor her memory and not live in vain. That's what she would have wanted me to do. She would rather me live a happy and long life than just mourning for her. It's just, learning about why she really was mean tears my heart. She was never purposely trying to be mean. Some guy forced her to do all the things, otherwise, I would have been hurt. I still blame myself for her death. I'm the reason why she couldn't tell anyone about what they did to her. I was some sort of leverage. If I wasn't in the picture, Maya would have been fine. No matter what everyone tells me, I still think this is my fault. Her funeral was the most depressing thing I have ever gone through.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

 _Today was Maya's funeral. I was extremely sad. I've only been to one funeral in my life, and that was Mrs. Svorski's funeral. I still felt that Maya's death was my fault. Everyone told me that it wasn't, but in my heart, I still had the feeling that I was the one at fault. Everyone I knew was attending. Even Lucas, Ryder, Bri, Kaia, and Brandon attended. Uncle Shawn and Katy were both giving out the memorial speeches. I couldn't focus on anything during the funeral. My mind kept wandering back to the night she was killed._

 _"Riley, it's your turn," my mom nudged me._

 _It was my turn to say a speech for Maya. I pre-wrote a speech, but I just couldn't say all of that. No matter how hurt I was when she died, nothing's going to ever make me forget the things that happened to me when Maya was protecting me. She might have been protecting me, but everything she and Lucas said stung me. Especially the fact that Lucas wasn't pretending. What he said was what he thought of me. I'm a nothing and a crybaby. That's what everyone thinks of me._

 _"Today is the day where we honor Maya's passing," I started._

 _"She was an amazing friend, sister, and artist. She was also a very intelligent person. She died trying to protect me from men who were after me because Maya wasn't always there for them," I sputtered out._

 _I turned and saw my mom, Shawn, and Katy all looking at me. Shawn had a look of empathy for me, while Katy seemed to be breaking down. My mom's reaction startled me. She looked at me disapprovingly._

 _"I-I am sorry that my sister had to pass away because of some men. She was an amazon warrior, a pretty fierce person, and-" I broke down._

 _I couldn't handle it anymore. All of my doubts suddenly come flowing through my mind. Everything that just happened kept replaying in my mind. I realized that I was far from stable. I made my way down the podium and continued to cry. Everyone else also started to mourn for Maya._

 _My mom was walking towards me. I had to admit, I was scared of my mom. She said that she would try to always be there for me, but seeing her look disappointed at me during my memorial of Maya was the worst thing ever._

 _"Riley, do you know what you just said?" she whispered._

 _"I-" I started._

 _"You just said some things that just broke Katy,"_

 _"I-" again she cut me off._

 _"All of those things you said were key factors of who Maya was. Maya is a beautiful, amazonian, and fierce warrior. She is so talented. Why couldn't you have just said something that didn't break Katy? You just reminded her that she was never the mother that Maya needed. Why would you go and so such a thing," my mom whispered angrily._

 _Didn't she understand that I felt that Maya was all of those things? Isn't a memorial speech supposed to be describing the person? These were all reasons that I loved Maya about. I shouldn't have to not say what I really thought who Maya was._

 _"I'll try better, Mom," I decided to say._

 _"Yeah, you going to UC Berkeley. You have to be better than what you are right now. Especially your choice in life. I mean do you even have a special work talent like Maya?" she asked._

 _I couldn't believe she just said that. I thought our relation was healing. Turns out I was wrong._

 ** _End Flashback_**

My mom seems to be a bit against me now. Every time she looks at me, she seems to just look disappointed at me. I honestly don't know why. I think it may have something to do with Maya's death and all. Because of Maya's death, I am staying in New York for the rest of the summer. My dad basically begged me to stay in New York, so he could make sure that I was safe. Last night, I heard my mom talk to Lucas on the phone.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **Lucas:** I'm so sorry for your lost._

 _ **Topanga:** It's not only my lost, it's yours too. You also loved her as well._

 _ **Lucas:** __I did. She was my everything. I'm sorry Topanga._

 _ **Topanga:** __It's ok. No need to apologize. Riley isn't the greatest girl for you. I understand._

 _ **Lucas:** __Y-you really do?_

 _ **Topanga:** __Yeah, Maya is a bright girl. She deserved someone like you. Riley is a bit dull and just average._

 _ **Lucas:** __Why do you think that of Riley? I mean she is your daughter._

 _ **Topanga:** __Well, she's a bit of a drama queen. I mean her overreacting towards us praising Maya. That's just too dramatic. I mean, not everything is about her._

 _ **Lucas:** __True, that's another reason why I broke up with her._

 _ **Topanga:** __I'm just so sad that Maya will never be able to reach the potential I saw in her._

 _ **Lucas:** __Yeah,_

 _ **Topanga:** __I'm sorry you weren't invited to the funeral that day._

 _ **Lucas:** __It's ok. I would have been a total mess if I came._

 _ **Topanga:** __Well, I have to go and somehow continue to live through Riley's dramatic flairs._

 _ **Lucas:** __Bye Mrs. Matthews._

 _ **Topanga:** __Bye Lucas._

 _ **End Flashback**_

That was the most horrible thing I have ever heard in my life. I don't know what to feel anymore. One point I was mourning for a friend, the next moment I feel so numb and I feel like I'm slowly drowning. My dad is trying to support me, while my mom is just on the sidelines rooting for me to loose. It's hard dealing with this. My friends have been so supportive of me. Especially Ryder. My mom says she wants us together, but I honestly think she doesn't approve of us. In the hospital, my mom was so caring, but I don't know what happened, but something just went off and now she seems to care less about me and more about Maya's parents and surprisingly, Lucas. She seems so close to Katy now and she even invites Lucas to our house when she thinks I'm not home and Dad, too. I know something's going on, but what? Now, Ryder and I have an affair thing. It's more of a secret affair, like Romeo and Juliet. Except, our parents don't hate each other or try to separate us. I don't know what to feel anymore. Should I be happy or sad or just nothing?

Sincerely,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

I looked up at my clock. It was only 10 am. I think I might just stay in my room. My bay window was decorated with pictures of me and Maya. I smiled as I remembered my memories with her. Life was so much simpler and easier. I had a mom and dad who cared greatly for me that time. Now, I have a dad who cares and a mom who cares a bit. I felt like I wanted to just drink away all of my problems or at least to do something to end my suffering. I walked towards my bed. Under the bed, I reached for a special box. Inside of the box was my favorite pair of scissors. They were the first non-safety scissors I have ever received. I removed the scissor from the box. I held the scissor above my arm, trembling. I wanted to cut myself so badly, but I couldn't. Not yet. I couldn't stand to see my own blood yet. I put the scissors away. I decided to go outside and probably just walk around a park.

I walked around. I saw someone that I never thought I would see again.

Lucas Friar.

I quickly ran to find a spot to hide. I saw that he was on the phone with someone. I know eavesdropping is bad, but I was a curious soul.

Lucas: Yeah, I'm sad that she died. She honestly doesn't deserve to die. I honestly think that Riley should have died. I mean she's worth nothing. The world wouldn't have changed if she was dead. No one would care and everything would have been fine. If Riley was freaking alive, everyone would be alright. There wouldn't even be a funeral. No one cares that much about Riley anyways.

I felt tears in my eyes. Everything he said seemed so true. I was about to walk away until I saw Bri walking up to me. She seemed so mad.

"Bri, what's the matter?" I whispered.

"If I were you, clear the area from witnesses. Someone's about to pay," she said without looking at me.

"Bri, stop. What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard that phone conversation too. I don't know how anyone couldn't. What he said are all lies and I want him to pay for it," Bri said looking at Lucas.

If looks could kill, Lucas would probably be in the deepest corners of hell by now.

"Look who it is. Riley Matthews and her slutty friend," he retorted when he saw us.

I was so mad. No one can just call my friend a slut. I felt so much anger coursing through my veins. I was about to pounce on him until I saw a shadow come running past me.

It was Brandon. He tackled Lucas to the ground. I saw Brandon's hands raised into fists. Bri and I both ran to restrain Brandon from actually doing some harm.

"Brandon, stop. I don't care what he calls me. Do you want to know why? Because he's not worth my time to even care about what he says." Bri explained trying to calm Brandon down.

"But-" Brandon started.

"I said he wasn't t worth my time or care," Bri repeated.

No matter what Bri said, I couldn't just let Lucas go for saying all of those things. For the first time in my life, I felt so angry. like violent anger. Everything I was against suddenly became my new best friends. My hands slowly closed into fists. I walked over to Lucas. I was going to make him pay and make sure that he was never anywhere near me. I'm going to make my best bad influence proud. If Maya could feel so against homework, then I could feel hatred for Lucas.

I walked to Lucas with a fake smile.

"Nice to see you again Lucas," I started.

"Riley, I see you're still the forgiving person you are," he smirked.

"Yeah, but I've changed."

"How so?"

"I've learned so much about the world and what guys like you want."

"Really? What do we want?"

"Well, you want to sleep with as many girls as possible, right?"

"So you have learned."

"Yep, and if I remember correctly when you were my boyfriend you never even had fun with me."

"That's true. So why are you talking about that?"

"Because-"

I leaned towards Lucas. He leaned forward too. His lips puckered. He started to touch me. In the corners of my eyes, I saw Brandon looking like he was ready to kill someone with a Bri holding on to him. She had the _you better know what you're doing_ look.

Lucas was so close to me. I raised my hands. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," I smirked.

Before he could pull away. I grabbed him and made sure he wasn't squirming. I kept my grip on him tight. I looked at him dead in the eyes right before I punched him. Lucas fell from my punch. I quickly motioned Bri to throw me a bottle of water.

I started to take gulps of water, but I didn't swallow any water. I looked at Lucas and spit out all of the water from my mouth.

"What the fuck, Riley."

"What? I thought you enjoyed to get water." I smirked as I walked away.

Bri had a smile on her face and Brandon looked proud of me.

"I can't wait to tell Ryder this little story. He's going to love hearing this and teasing you about it." Brandon laughed.

"Well, if he even dares to try and tease me, he going to get wet next," I said.

Bri laughed at me.

"If I ever get boy problems-" she started.

"Who you gonna call?" A voice from behind suddenly asked.

"Riley Matthews," she laughed.

I felt hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice asked.

"Santa Claus"

"No,"

"The Grinch,"

"Do I sound like him?"

"Oh, I know,"

"Yeah?"

"Daddy?"

"I'm offended Ri,"

I lifted the person's hands off of my eyes.

"Oh, I thought you were my dad, Ryder." I joked.

"Do I sound like him?" Ryder asked.

"Well, you have an old man's voice and hands," I stated.

"You take that back right now,"

"Guys, can you argue later, everyone is looking at us," Brandon said.

"Why would anyone want to look at us?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but Ryder looks ready to tickle you and you look like you're about to squirm. Oh, and by the way, Lucas is on the ground with water on his face. Totally normal," Bri said sarcastically.

With that note, Ryder and I made a silent agreement to settle this later. We all walked away, leaving Lucas behind. Honestly, I was happy that I had my friends with me. I was going to go and meet up with Farkle and the others later at Topanga's. Today, was a nice day. Hopefully, it will stay like this for the rest of the summer.

I looked up towards the sky. Maya would have really like to draw the sky. It's a pity that I don't have any of her artistic skills.

"Here, why don't you use my camera?" Bri offered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were looking at the sky. It's a beautiful day today. I thought you might want to take a picture of it. Considering that Maya could draw magnificently, her artistic skills must have rubbed off on you. Use this camera and honor with pictures of things she would have loved to draw," Bri explained.

"How can you read me so easily?" I asked.

Bri smiled a painful smile. I noticed that she turned a bit pale. She crossed her arms and seemed to pull her sleeves down more.

"That's just a story for another time," she explained.

I didn't want to push her.

"Ok, tell me when you are ready," I suggested.

She just smiled.

"Let's go and have fun," she said with agreement in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So... This is the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Ok, so why Topanga is suddenly a bit colder is going to be explained later. Everything will be explained in the future chapters. Anyways, I hope you have a nice day and please review and tell me how I should improve.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Bri's P.O.V.**

The whole day, I've been having a gut feeling that something bad is about to happen. I have no idea what it might be, but I just know it's going to be bad.

Riley, Ryder, Brandon and I were walking to Topanga's. Honestly, I didn't want to go back there. So many bad memories from that place. Definitely not good for my health.

Riley opened the door for all of us. I saw Kaia, Smackle, Zay, and Farkle sitting down, waiting for us. I looked at Kaia. There was something in her eyes that made me realize something. Something bad is happening right this minute.

I quickly walked over to Kaia. She pulled me to the corner of the room.

"Bri, get Riley out of here now," she said urgently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Her mom's here and she's currently intoxicated," Kaia explained.

My eyes widened. Riley's mom was currently drunk. I had to get Riley out of here as quickly as possible. Who knows what's going to happen if Topanga saw Riley.

I quickly ran towards Riley. I grabbed her arm and began to pull her.

"Riley, we have to go somewhere," I said.

"Why? Our friends are here," she said.

"Well, they can go with us. Riley, we have to leave and-" I was cut off.

"RILEY MATTHEWS GET OVER HERE NOW" a voice screamed from behind the counters.

I looked around and saw that we were the only people here. Riley looked startled. Oh no, this wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Ryder started to move up towards Riley protectively, but I knew even he couldn't protect Riley from this.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I just heard my mom yell. Something wasn't right here. I saw my mom coming out from behind the counter. She had a bottle of wine in her hands. My mom must have been drinking. This was scary. My mom never drinks. She's a lawyer and she knows it's bad to drink and she has seen the effects of it with her clients. Why would she drink?

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't speak to me, unless I ask you!" my mom shouted.

I saw my friends take a step back. We were all shocked. My mom would never do this.

"Mom, you're drunk," I argued.

"No, I barely had anything to drink," she said showing an empty bottle.

"Mom, you're not thinking right. How about I take you home so you can clean up?" I asked.

I was hoping that she would comply so everything would be alright. Well, how did I not realize that my mom would not listen to me?

"RILEY MATTHEWS! Why would I ever listen to you? You're nothing but a mistake. I thought you would actually do something to impress me, but no. All you have been doing is disappointing me. YOU LET MAYA DIE! You could have pushed her away and take the bullet instead of letting her do it. I would rather her live than you. You're nothing but a disgrace and a mistake to me! Thank god, I had Auggie. He wasn't a mistake like you, he has never been a disappointment to me!" she screamed at me.

I was in tears. Was I a mistake to my mom? Why would she say that? I was at lost. She would have been ok if I died while Maya survived. Why would she want that?

"Why am I such a big disappointment to you? All I've been doing was to try and make you proud of me. Why aren't you proud? Why do you always choose Maya over me? I thought blood would always be thicker than water. I thought our relation was mending. I thought I meant something to you." I cried.

My friends all walked up to me and hugged me. I was on the ground crying my heart out. The person that I had always looked up to, now called me a mistake and disappointment. I don't get what have I ever done to her?

"GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!" my mom screamed at my friends.

"WE WILL NEVER LEAVE RILEY ALONE!" my friends yelled back.

I looked up and saw my mom raising the bottle. My eyes widened in fear when I realized what she was about to do.

MY mom threw the bottle onto the ground. I heard a loud crack as glass met tiles. The shards were everywhere. My mom had a murderous aura that seemed to surround her. She looked at all of my friends with a killing look. I have never been more scared for my friends' lives.

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

Cory and I were in Riley's room decorating. Cory felt bad that Riley's past birthdays haven't been the greatest, so he has decided to have a party to make it up for the others.

"Josh, please tell me you didn't tell Topanga about this," Cory said to me.

"No, I haven't talked to Topanga bout this, why?" I asked.

"Well, I personally don't think it's a wise idea to invite her."

"Why? She's your wife."

"Yeah, but she honestly doesn't love Riley."

"What do you mean? I saw her in the hospital, she was so worried and scared for her."

"Yeah, well she was worried because she honestly didn't want to have to deal with the ghost of Riley's real mom,"

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Josh watch your language. Auggie's in the house somewhere,"

"I'm sorry. WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN RILEY'S REAL MOM!?"

"Well, you see,

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Cory's P.O.V.**

 _I can't believe today is the day. Today was finally the big day. My wife, Corrine, **(A/N I just made up that character.)** was giving birth to my soon to be daughter. Her cousin, Topanga, was in the waiting room with me. I saw the doctors come out. One of them had a bundle in their hand._

 _"Is my wife all right?" I asked._

 _"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Matthews, but your wife did not make it. She died right after your daughter was born," the doctor told me._

 _"S-she died?"_

 _"Yes, but I have some good news,"_

 _"Please tell doctor,"_

 _"She was able to name your daughter right before she passed,"_

 _"What's my daughter's name?"_

 _"Riley, Riley Matthews,"_

 _They took her away to clean her and make sure her vital signs were normal. I turned and saw that Topanga was crying._

 _"My cousin," she cried._

 _"Shh, it's ok. Take deep breaths," I soothed._

 _Tears were streaming down my face. The perfect person in the world died. I knew I couldn't hate Riley because of that. It wasn't Riley's fault that Corrine died. I had to stay strong for Corrine's family and Riley. I have to take care of her and love her with all my heart and for Corrine._

 _"It's all Riley's fault," Topanga muttered to herself._

 _I pretended not to hear that. Instead, I was busy holding Topanga and making sure that she was ok._

 _"Do you need help to care for Riley?" Topanga asked._

 _"Well, yes. I have no idea how to care for an infant all by myself," I explained._

 _"Do you want me to help you,"_

 _"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble,"_

 _"Should I move in with you?"_

 _"Yes, considering that we will be caring for Riley 24/7," I explained._

 _I looked at Topanga and smiled. She looked back at me and smiled too. Corrine would have wanted me to take care of Topanga and Riley. That's what I intend to do._

 _"Here, , your new daughter," the doctor said while handing me Riley._

 _I looked at Riley and my heart melted. I felt like the world stopped. She was perfect. She looked up at me and smiled. When she smiled, I felt like the whole room was glowing from her smile. She was the sweetest thing ever._

 _I handed Riley to Topanga. Topanga held Riley. I noticed that Riley's smile faded a bit, but it must be normal considering her true mom isn't here to hold her._

 _After a few months of caring for Riley with Topanga, I fell in love with Topanga. We married and later on had another child which was Auggie._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

Cory just told me everything. I'm shocked. I had no idea that Topanga wasn't Riley's biological mom.

"Does Riley know?" I asked.

"No, I'm planning to tell her today," Cory replied.

We knew Riley and the others were at Topanga's. We decided to get them ourselves. We were going to do surprise them and bring them to the party, but something stopped us.

I heard Topanga's voice through the door. It sounded like she was fuming mad. I thought she just made a mistake or her OCD got the best of her, but I was wrong. I jumped from shock when I heard the sound of glass breaking.

Cory and I rushed in, only to find a murderous looking Topanga and Riley and her friends huddled together in a corner of a room. My blood boiled. I don't care who it is, but no one can try to hurt my niece and get away with it. Cory also looked mad.

"TOPANGA! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Doing something I should have done years ago. I don't understand why I even put up with her. She wasn't even my real daughter. She's my cousin's daughter with you, Cory. She was the reason why Maya died. You wanna know something, Cory? Maya wasn't Katy's daughter. She was actually MY daughter with you. You never knew because you were on one of your guys only trip with Shawn. I gave MY REAL DAUGHTER AWAY TO KATY." she screamed.

I was so shocked with the turn of events. Maya was actually Topanga's daughter with Cory and Riley is Cory's daughter with Topanga's cousin. Katy was just a guardian over Maya. What is going on?

I turned and saw Riley breaking down.

"I knew that I wasn't your real daughter. Uncle Eric told me, but I had no idea Maya really was a Matthews. She was your real daughter. I was just something that got in the way. I now know why you are always disappointed in me. Because I'm not even your real daughter." she cried.

Her friends were all trying to comfort her. I walked over to Riley and hugged her. The poor girl has been through so much. Cory just stared at Topanga with a distant look.

"I heard correctly. The day Riley was born, I knew I heard you whisper that it was all Riley's fault," he said.

Topanga just laughed at Cory.

"So, you finally put the pieces together. I thought you were actually smarter than that Cory. If it wasn't for Riley and you, Corrine would still be alive," she angrily said.

Cory looked quite mad.

"You put my daughter with your cousin through hell, while you never bother to tell me that Maya was my daughter with you. That's why you always favor Maya and make sure that I would give her credit." Cory said.

"I'm filing for a divorce with you Topanga. You don't belong here with MY family. If I were you, you better start packing up your stuff and moving out," Cory demanded.

I saw Cory's face. It was the first time I have ever seen him this mad. He had the if you don't do what I say, I will kill you slowly look.

Topanga saw the look and she immediately walked out of the bakery.

"Fine, have it your way. I intend to leave the house. I never want to see you again Cory," she said angrily.

Riley was on the ground crying her heart out. Her friends were also crying with her and comforting her.

* * *

 **Ryder's P.O.V.**

After hearing Topanga just say that, it shattered my heart. All Riley wanted to do was to impress her mom and make her proud of her. I couldn' believe that any parent could be that cruel. I saw Riley. She couldn't stop crying. No matter who tried to comfort her, she was just in her own little world talking to herself.

I couldn't stand to see her like that, so I lifted her up off the ground.

"Riley, it's ok. Breathe in and out. She's gone now. You're fine. You will always be safe no matter what." I told her.

"Hold me, please," Riley begged.

I continued to hug her. I saw Bri smiling at me, while the others were nodding at me and had smiles of their own. I looked down at Riley's face. I brushed away a few tears.

I held her face so she could look up at me. She looked up. We both leaned forward. I kissed her. The kiss was warm, yet there was a powerful surge of electricity when my lips connected to hers. Riley must have felt that too because I felt her begin to tremble. The kiss was everything that I could ever ask for.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

Ryder grabbed my face to kiss me. I felt a big spark. The moment when he touched me, it sent shivers down my spine. Everything about this was perfect. I forgot about everyone else. Ryder was the only person that I saw.

I never want to lose Ryder ever. He was my everything.

* * *

 **Cory's P.O.V.**

After Ryder and Riley kissed, I quickly went outside. I had a phone call to make with my new lawyer. It was time to file a divorce with Topanga and a restraining order just in case anything might happen. I"m going to try and get full custody of both of the kids, but knowing Topanga, she's going to fight hard to keep Auggie.

After talking with my lawyer, I called Josh and told him to go along with the surprise party. I was going to go and meet Eric and talk with him about a few details. I had to make sure Riley gets out of New York as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

"You guys, Cory and I planned a surprise for Riley, but if you guys want, we can always do the surprise later and instead we'll be there for each other," I put in once everyone calmed down a bit.

"No way are we going to miss out on a surprise for Riley," Smackle put in.

"Yeah, Riley deserves a good surprise," Zay said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I told them to follow me to the apartment. Once we got there, I let Riley open the door first.

"Uncle Josh, this is lovely." she gasped.

"D-do you like it?" I asked.

"Of course. I love it. Thank you for setting this up for me," she squealed.

"Here's a party to make up for all of your past parties," Cory said coming through the doorway.

Everyone soon began to pile in. I saw Eric coming in.

"NIECHE!" he screamed.

"YAY!" Riley screamed when she saw him.

Riley had the biggest smile on her face. It's been such a long time since I have seen that face. This party, I made sure that Riley was included in on everything and that no one was sneaking out and making out with each other elsewhere.

Today, was a day to celebrate Riley and everything that she deserved.

"Riley, I got some gifts for you," her dad put in some time during the party.

"Daddy, you didn't have to," Riley gushed.

"You deserve these presents," I added.

Cory handed Riley a box.

"This one was something that belonged to me that I think you should have," he said.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I opened the box. I saw a photo album.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is a photo album of all the pictures that I could find of your real mom, Corrine Lawrence," dad explained.

I opened the book. I saw so many pictures of her and my dad. I was tearing up. I looked at Corrine and noticed how similar we looked. In one of the pictures, I saw her with another guy that wasn't my dad.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, that is Xander. **[ A/N I made that character up too. :) ]** Her best friend," dad explained.

"Wait, Xander as in Xander Anderson?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, why?" my dad asked.

"That's actually my uncle's name," Ryder put in slowly.

"So, my mom knew your uncle and now I know you and you know me," I concluded.

"The world is full of coincidences, isn't it?" Kaia put in with a smile.

"Indeed you're right, my love," Smackle said lovingly to Kaia.

Kaia kissed Smackle's cheek.

"Aw, you too look so cute," I said.

"And we're not?" Zay asked looking at me with mock disappointment.

"Let me rephrase that, those two are the cutest girl couple, while you guys are the cutest boy couple. Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel so much better now," Zay put in with a smile.

I continued to flip through the pages of my album when the party ended. Everyone left except for Uncle Eric and Uncle Josh. My dad was busy signing papers in his room, so I let him be. Instead of disrupting Dad with questions, I asked Eric and Josh about Corrine or my mom. I still have to get used to calling her that. I looked up at my ceiling.

"I wish I could see you, mom," I whispered.

I felt a cool breeze coming through the window and I heard something in the wind. I love you, Riley. I smiled. After a while, I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **New chapter up. So, plot twist. I hope you guys like the plot twist. I decided to make Topanga not Riley's real mom because I wanted Cory and Riley to have a father** **daughter** **relation. Please review and tell me how to improve. I hope you guys have a nice and relaxing day today.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today is the day I will be leaving for California. Dad and Topanga had a divorce. Topanga was able to get full custody of Auggie, while Dad got full custody of me. I was heartbroken to learn that Auggie was going to be somewhere else, but I wasn't sad that Topanga had to leave. Auggie may no longer be my 24/7 brother, but in my eyes, he will always be my little brother.I shouldn't feel remorse for Topanga or anything. After all, she was Maya's real mother and she wanted me to die instead of Maya. I have every right to not feel any remorse for her. Dad decided since I was going to California, he was going to stay here in New York. Topanga was heading to London with Auggie. My friends, Bri, Brandon, and Ryder are heading with me to California. Kaia, Smackle, and Farkle were heading over to Princeton. Zay was heading over to Texas. Zay told me that Lucas was also going to Texas. At least he wasn't going to NYC, otherwise Josh would probably be kicked out and put in to jail for murder. I can't wait to get back to Sunny California. I have to go and make sure I have everything needed for the trip.

Sincerely,

Riley Matthews

* * *

I put my journal in one of my suitcases. I started to use the journal to write about my feelings when I started to feel depressed and invisible;e to others.

I saw my dad watching me pack my stuff.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have a question," I replied.

"Go ahead," he said.

"How did you not know that Maya was your daughter? I mean, couldn't you tell that Topanga was pregnant?" I asked.

"Well, I knew Topanga was pregnant, but when I went with Shawn on a trip, she said that she was in the birthing process and I couldn't make it on time. By the time I came back, she told me that the child didn't make it, so I ended up thinking that my other child was dead," he explained.

"Why did Topanga give Maya away to Katy then?" I asked.

"Well, Katy told me that she got Maya from Topanga because she didn't want you to achieve better than Maya or stop her from achieving the potential Topanga saw in Maya," he answered.

"So, Topanga thought that I could have been a distraction to Maya if she revealed that we were actually half-sisters?" I asked.

"Yes, pretty much. She was basically acting like Cinderella's step mother," Dad explained.

I laughed at his reference. Cinderella's step-mother did fake niceness to Cinderella when her dad was still alive when he died, she treated poor Cinderella, like crap.

After I packed all of my luggage, I hugged my dad goodbye.

"I'll come visit you and don't forget to keep in touch with Uncle Eric and me," my dad said.

"I'll definitely visit you and I will try to FaceTime you at least once a week," I said.

"Have fun with your friends and don't forget to pay attention to your studies," he said.

I smiled. I left our house and walked to the car waiting outside. Bri, Brandon, and Ryder were already in there waiting. Bri decided to use her family's limo to take us to the airport so we won't have to worry about driving or paying attention to the road. I was excited to go back to California.

"I wonder who's going to be my roommate," Ryder exclaimed.

"What kind of a person do you want?" Brandon asked.

Bri was trying her best to hide a grin.

"Well, I want a fun and smart roommate. Overall, I just really want an all around nice guy," Ryder explained.

"I'll be sure to tell your roommate that," Brandon said.

"Really, you know him?" Ryder asked.

"Oh yeah, in fact, I'll tell him your expectations so he'll be prepared," Brandon replied.

Brandon turned in his seat and faced the window.

"Your new roommate is Ryder. He wants you to be nice," Brandon said to the window.

Then he turned around and faced Ryder.

"Oh, I'll be sure to try to be nice, but if he's being a jerk, no promises."

"Who are you talking to?" Ryder asked.

"Your new roommate," Brandon explained.

"Oh, you're my new roommate?" he asked.

"Please kill me now," Brandon joked.

I laughed.

"You're such an idiot Ryder," I told him.

"Well, at least I'm a good looking idiot," Ryder shot back.

"Please don't continue. I don't want to have to hear the lousiest comebacks in the world," Bri begged.

"Too bad," Ryder said.

Bri then turned towards Brandon.

"Can you do anything?" she asked him.

"Well, I could, but I don't want to," Brandon replied, smirking at Bri.

I looked towards Bri and smirked as well.

"Hey, driver, can we please stop somewhere so I can load off some unnecessary weight," she said looking at us.

"Fine, we'll stop. Only if you don't kick us out," Ryder said.

"Well, it's a good thing the driver's window isn't down, isn't it?" she asked.

"You tricked us," I accused.

"I sure did. And I also recorded quite a nice little message," she said showing us her phone.

"Fine, we'll stop. Only if you don't kick us out," the recording played.

"Ugh, I sound so bad in that recording," Ryder complained.

I laughed.

"Vain much?" I asked.

"Sarcastic much?" he asked back.

"Annoying much?" Brandon asked.

"This time I will open the driver's window thing," Bri threatened.

"You're no fun," I told her.

She glared at me. I glared back. Bri had an intense glare. It was actually a bit scary. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Fine, you win,"I told her.

"We're almost to the airport," Brandon said as he looked out of the window.

I felt ready to take on college and everything that came with it.

* * *

 **CALIFORNIA**

We finally landed and we took a taxi to get to UC Berkeley. I fell down onto my bed in the dorm. I had so much jetlag. Bri seemed less tired and more excited.

"How are you not tired?" I asked.

"Well, I'm used to planes and I'm happy because of so many reasons," she explained.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, Brandon and I are official and I have changed my majors and minors," she answered.

"Really, to what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," she answered.

"I hope Brandon treats you well. If he doesn't, he will die slowly in an abandoned alley," I said.

Bri laughed.

"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow, we're going to have an orientation like thing," I told her.

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

* * *

 **MORNING**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I was so mad at the alarm clock. Why couldn't it have given me a few more minutes of precious sleep?

I got off f my bed and began to prepare for the day. The school orientation thing was beginning. It was time to meet new people and get my schedule and teachers.

"Bri, wake up. It's time to go" I said as I nudged her.

She slowly got up and soon headed over to the bathroom. I sat on my bed waiting for her.

"How do I look?" she asked as she came out.

"You look amazing," I told her "Are you trying to impress a certain someone, like Brandon?"

"No, Brandon and I are just friends. No matter how close we are," she answered.

"Really, it didn't seem like it,"

"Well, he's not my type,"

"Uh huh, like I'm going to believe that,"

"Ugh, don't we have an orientation thing to attend, darling? Thy does not wish to be late," she said.

When Bri used any type of old English or if she uses darling, that usually means she's pretty annoyed.

"Fine, let's go," I said.

We both left our dorms. The school was gigantic. We were supposed to go to the school's cafeteria. As we walked, I saw Ryder and Brandon. There were a bunch of girls crowding around them. I had to admit, I didn't get jealous. I saw how suffocated Ryder looked, so I assumed he hated the attention.

"Ryder!" I shouted.

All the girls crowding around turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Riley, Thank god you're here," he said as he approached me.

"Hello to you too, Ryder," I said.

The girls all gave me a death stare. Ryder must have noticed the stares because he turned around and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me up onto a table. He then proceeded to kneel down and he pulled out a little box.

"Riley Matthews, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked.

He opened the box. Inside of the box was a locket. Inside of the locket was a picture of me and Ryder.

"I would love to," I answered.

Bri and Brandon started to cheer, along with some other kids.

I grabbed Ryder and made him face me. He leaned in towards me. We kissed. The kiss felt amazing.

"I'm sorry to be interrupting this moment," a voice said somewhere behind me.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is shorter than most chapters because I'm going to upload a couple of chapters tomorrow, to make up for Friday and Sunday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Ryder and I broke apart and saw a professor looking at us. I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment. He had a single eyebrow raised at us with a questioning look. Everyone around us started to laugh at us.

"Professor Louis, how are you?" Bri asked.

"How do you already know our professors?" a girl asked.

"Because of reasons," Bri explained.

"Miss. Summers, it's nice to see that you are once again, a part of some sort of spectacle, worthy of a crowd," Professor Louis said.

Everyone looked down. I wasn't sure how to react to this professor. He didn't seem like your normal average teacher. There was something about him that made him seem mysterious. He looked to be about my dad's age.

"Professor Louis, are you going to be talking about this orientation thing?" Bri asked.

"Oh, I would love to, but I'm only here to see that you're all here," he replied.

This Professor Louis seemed to be old fashioned. He had a way with words.

"I will take roll," he said.

He soon began to call out names. It was a long and boring task. Turns out, the one girl who stood out to me that tried to flirt with Ryder was Stephanie Boyd.

Stephanie kept looking at me with hate. She would glare at me every once in a while when Professor Louis wasn't looking. The professor seemed to know Bri somehow. She hasn't told me how she knew him, but I trust that she wold tell me in her time.

After roll call, Professor Louis led us to the school's auditorium. There was another adult waiting for us. This time, it was a woman.

"Students, this is Professor Pamela. You are all to be respectful to her, otherwise, you will be spending quality time with me," Professor Louis told us.

Even though he was only warning us, it felt like a threat. I turned and saw that Bri was smiling at Professor Pamela. She must also know her too. After what felt like hours, turns out to be minutes, of Professor Pamela explaining the rules, we were free to do what we wanted.

I stayed back with Brandon, Bri, and Ryder.

"So are you and Bri a thing?" Ryder asked.

"Us? No, we're just friends," Brandon answered.

"Uh-huh," I said sarcastically.

"Besides, Brandon is already seeing someone," Bri told us with a hint of a smile.

"I bet he is," Ryder said.

"Prove it," I told them.

"How about a double date with you guys?" Brandon suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ryder said.

"Bri, we have to get prepared," I told her.

"I'll help you, but I'm not his date," she told us.

"Then you'll be alone?" I asked.

"No, I won't be fully alone," she said.

"Really now? Who are you going to be with?" I asked.

"With me," A voice from behind me said.

I looked back and saw that it was Professor Louis. Ok, things got a bit weirder.

"Bri is going to be staying with a teacher who is older than her by like fifty years. Nope, nothing's weird about that. Everything is perfectly normal," Ryder said.

"Of course it is and I am not fifty years older than Miss. Summers," Professor Louis said.

"How do you two even know each other?" Brandon asked.

I nodded in agreement towards the question.

"Well, I know Miss. Summer's parents and she also happens to be my niece," Professor Louis explained, "I'm surprised you never told them about that."

"Because I don't want to make a show of favoritism," Bri explained.

"You know I never show favoritism. No matter who it is and how I know them," Professor Louis said.

"I know that in fact, I know you're going to be harder on me than anyone else, right?" Bri asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"Uncle, this is Riley, Brandon, and Ryder. You know, the new friends I told you about," Bri introduced.

"Well, you all seem to be taking care of my niece," he started.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically.

I honestly wasn't thinking. I just spoke back to a professor. What a magnificent start to the school year.

"Always a pleasure, Lieutenant Sarcasm," he said with an eyebrow raised in my direction.

I looked down. Professor Louis seemed to have this _Don't annoy me unless you want to suffer_ persona. I had to admit, his eyebrow raises seemed to have a menacing effect.

"Professor Louis, are you scaring the new students again?" a voice from behind asked.

"Bri, I would love to stay, but I honestly hate attracting the attention of two professors in one day and-" Brandon started.

"This is making us very uncomfortable," Ryder said.

"Chickens," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Go ahead and leave if you want to," Bri said.

"Ri?" Ryder asked.

"Go ahead. I would leave with you, but I'm pretty sure I annoyed Professor Hugh enough," I explained.

The two boys left leaving me and Bri.

"You know I'm not deaf," Professor Louis put in.

I just smiled sweetly at him. The voice from behind turned out to be Professor Pamela.

"Girls, is he bothering you?" Professor Pamela asked.

"No," Bri answered

"Yes," I answered.

"That's not a clear answer," she said, "well, I heard one yes and-"

"Pamela, that's not needed," Professor Louis started.

"What's not needed, Hugh?" she asked.

"Uh, let's do this somewhere more private," he said.

"I think the children would want to know what you're talking about," she said with a trace malice.

"We don't want to know," Bri said.

"She means only she doesn't want to know. I, on the other hand want to know," I told Professor Pamela.

"Professor Pamela, Riley here is a delirious girl who doesn't know what she is saying. I would advise you give her a few days to settle down before asking her important questions," Bri put in.

I glared at Bri. She glared back. Eventually, I looked down.

"Now, if you excuse us, Professor Louis was telling us about a funny story," Bri lied.

"I was?" Professor Louis said, "Oh yeah, I was. It's quite a story."

"Really? I would love to hear the story," Professor Pamela said.

I'm really liking Professor Pamela. She was going to be such a fun professor. Especially when she was talking with Professor Louis.

"Well, uh" he stammered.

I laughed. Bri then proceeded to elbow me in the side.

"He was talking about some things that you might not like, Professor Pamela," I reluctantly said.

"Really, what's your name?" she asked.

"Riley Matthews and that over there is Briana-"I started.

"I know who Bri is," she put in.

"How does everyone know who Bri is?" I asked.

"Lets take the story from the top. Professor Louis is my uncle. My uncle has been teaching here for years, so whenever my parents had a business trip somewhere else, they would leave me here with my uncle. Uncle Louis would take me here so I could "entertain" the staff with my bedazzling comedic acts," she explained.

"Miss. Matthews, would you like to explain to me the story? I am quite sure I won't mind hearing about things that I _might_ not like," Professor Pamela said.

"Before I talk about that, I would like to ask, are you two the only professors who use their first names instead of their last names as teachers?" I distracted.

"Well, in this school, probably. We just like to be called by our first names rather than our last names," Pamela explained.

"Ah, I see," I said.

"Well, I'm quite famished. I think lunch sounds good right about now," Louis suddenly interjected.

"Lou-" Pamela started.

"Great idea," Bri put in.

Both Professor Louis and Bri glared at me. If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead.

"Yeah, lunch sounds amazing right now," I said.

"Have a great afternoon, Pamela," Louis said as he quickly walked off.

"See you later, Pamela," Bri said as she ran to catch up with her uncle.

"Um, I'm going to go with them Professor Pamela," I said.

"Please, out of class, call me Pamela," she said.

"OK, Bye Pamela," I said.

"Bye, Riley,"she said.

I turned around and hightailed after Bri and her uncle.

"How are you guys this fast?"I asked.

I was out of breath by the time I caught up with them.

"We had practiced," Louis explained, "And call me Louis outside of school. I honestly hate the professor part."

"I think I might as well just call you Mr. Louis or Mr. Summers," I told him.

"Fine, have it your way,"he said.

"Let's go out somewhere. I'm quite famished,"Bri said.

"You two girls get ready and meet me in the parking lot. I'll wait for you two in my car. Bri, I turst that you still remember what my car looks like?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I just left for a few months," she said.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll decided where to go later, but right now you two should go and change. Girls take a very long time to change," Louis explained.

"Hey," I said offended.

"Let me rephrase that, Bri takes a long time to get ready," Louis said.

"True," I told him.

"Hey, I'm right here," Bri complained.

"We know," I told her.

"Let's go Riley. You are going to have to suffer as I choose what to wear," she said.

"Oh no, I'm trembling from fear," I said sarcastically.

"You sure will be trembling soon enough," Louis put in with a laugh.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bri, has a lot of ideas when it comes to suffering," he explained.

I saw Bri had an evil smirk. I suddenly felt scared of what kind of hell she was going to put me through.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, the professors names are all fake, but they are based off of some real people that I know. Especially Louis's and Pamela's little bicker. That's actually some real words exchanged between my friend and other friend, but only a tad bit different. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

I walked with Bri back to our dorm.

"So, Professor Louis is your uncle?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"He's tough on you?"

"Yep,"

"How tough?"

"For example, if he assigned our class maybe a six page essay, he'll expect a ten page essay,"

"Why?"

"Because he enjoys to see me suffer,"

"I highly doubt that,"

"He used me as a human vacuum cleaner,"

"I'm not even going to ask,"

"Good, because I don't want to explain the details again. It was a nightmare the first time,"

I began to imagine Bri picking up everything on the ground. Then I soon began to imagine her head on a vacuum cleaner. The sight seemed quite the spectacle. I soon began to laugh.

"See, I told you he likes to see me suffer. He made me do it in front of the teachers here. I'm sure some of them still remember me because of that," Bri complained.

"Why don't you ever get back at him?" I asked.

"It's almost impossible. If I try to get back at him, he'll think of something else to torture me with. It's hard to catch him," she told me.

"Have you ever tried to use Pamela against him? I mean, he seems extremely nervous around her," I suggested.

"Everyone's nervous around Pamela, and yes I have tried to use Pamela against him, only the plan failed. In the end, they were both against me," she said to me.

"Wow, your uncle must be a man of influenece here,"

"He is, and it's a bit scary,"

"How so?"

"He seems to be able to get what he wants and no student had the right mind to ever try and piss him off,"

"Wow,"

"Yep, and I'm somehow related to him,"

"I can't see any of his skills rubbing off on you,"

"Ha ha, very funny Bri,"

It took us about ten minutes to get ready. We walked down the dorm before two girls stopped us. I recognized one to be Stephanie.

"Um, can you two please move out of the way? You're blocking the staircase," Bri said as politely as she could.

"Why would we do that?" the girl, Stephanie asked.

"Because these two young ladies asked nicely," said a voice from behind.

I recognized the voice. It was Ryder.

"Oh, who are you?" Stephanie asked flirtatiously.

"Ryder Anderson, Riley's boyfriend," he answered, looking at me.

I smiled at him. He really was sweet when he wasn't trying to be annoying.

"Oh, you're her boyfriend?" Stephanie asked.

"yes," he answered.

"Well, your loss. I'm sure I could give you much more than what she has to offer," Stephanie retorted.

"And I'm sure you're not supposed to be talking like that in front of a professor," a voice from my side said.

I turned and saw that it was Professor Louis coming to the rescue. Never in my life have I ever been so happy to see him. Especially, when I wasn't going to be the one he was yelling at.

"Professor, what are you doing here," Stephanie's friend asked.

"Can I not be here?" he asked.

"No, of course not," her friend hurriedly replied.

"That's what I thought," he said.

The two girls left in a rush. Apparently, they too, did not want the attention of Professor Louis.

"So, you're Ryder Anderson?" Professor Louis asked.

"Yes, sir," Ryder replied.

"You're the one who asked to be Riley's girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes,"

"I like you already,"

"Thank you, sir,"

"How does my uncle like you already? It took him years to like me," Bri complained.

"He's your uncle?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, I am," Professor Louis responded.

"Bri, I am a likable person," Ryder said.

"It's true," I laughed.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Bri said.

"Ryder, you are not a likable person," I said mockingly.

"You're funny Ri," he said.

"Well, Ryder you have to join us for our lunch," Professor Louis said.

"Oh, I-"

"You can't back out," Bri smirked.

"Fine," Ryder answered.

"Great, we'll walk instead," Professor Louis said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's good for the soul," Professor Louis answered.

Time to walk my legs out for some lunch. Great. Just what I needed. Walking in California's hot sun. Perfect way to get a tan.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **Yes, I know this chapter is short, but here's the catch. Next week, is my spring break or whatever you call it. So, I'll be writing a lot more because I have no school. Yay! My update schedule is now gonna be whenever I want to because I have swimming and piano to worry about. So, I'll try to update at least twice a week. Sorry for the new update schedule.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

It was extremely tiring to walk in California's sun. It was at least like 80 degrees or so. I have never been this tired in my whole life. By the time we even made it to a fast food restaurant, it was so busy. We had to leave and go back on campus empty handed. I went to the cafeteria for food. I was so hungry, I could have eaten a bear. Bri was also extremely hungry. She managed to eat everything in less than five minutes. Ryder immediately collapsed to the ground when we got back. If it wasn't so tiring to laugh, I would have laughed.

After eating, we all headed up to our dorms. I collapsed onto my bed. Climbing stairs was hard work. Bri couldn't even make it up the stairs. Professor Louis had to carry her up the stairs. Bri was currently on her bed, snoring. We were both so tired. It was just a bit of walking, but the sun and the heat just made it worse.

Tomorrow would be the first day of classes. Bri still hasn't told me what majors and minors she changed into. Well, whatever she switched into, that class will be lucky to have her.

I grabbed my diary off my nightstand and sat up. It was time to write in it again. After so many days.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, was such a tiring day. I have no idea why I'm not resting, but instead writing in you. So many things have happened during the past couple of days. First, I've learned that Bri's uncle is a professor and that she knows all the professors here. Second, Ryder and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Bri joked that by the end of this year, Ryder might as well just propose to me. Even though I would like that a lot, I have no idea how my dad is going to take it. When Lucas and I were finally boyfriend and girlfriend, he freaked out like crazy. Dad kept taking Lucas's shoes. Now that I think about it, I'm really thankful that Dad did that.

Uncle Josh and Uncle Eric said that they will visit me around Christmas time. We decided that we're going to host a Christmas party at Bri's house. Bri is extremely excited to be the one who gets to plan out everything. She's is so serious when it comes to parties and planning. If you make a tiny mistake, such as misplacing a cooking utensil, she will pull you to a corner and scream at you. It's scary when she's in her party planning mode.

Bri already made a guest list. We haven't told anyone else but Uncle Eric and Josh about it. We plan to surprise everyone else. I'm trying my best to help Bri, but she's not letting me even think about the party. She said that it's a technique for stress free parties. Don't think about them and just let her handle it.

I haven't seen Bri's house yet, but she promised to show it to me before we started planning so we could have a basis of what kind of party this should be. This will be my first Christmas without any snow. In New York, it was always snowing every Christmas that I've celebrated. I can't wait to celebrate a Christmas without having to wear four layers of clothing just to stay warm. With luck, I'll just have to wear only one sweater so I won't look like a big and fluffy giant marshmallow. I still remember what happened when I was wearing all those layers. I couldn't even walk in a straight line. I ended up falling on top of the Christmas tree. Knocking the tree and the ornaments down. If I wasn't stuck to the tree, I would have laughed. I honestly believed that I was going to be stuck to the tree forever, like in one of those cartoons. Josh pulled me out of the Christmas tree and the tangle of garlands. I had popcorn in my hair because of my bright idea to string popcorn covered in honey.

Now that I think about it, I really should be the one planning this party out. I would have a gummy-bear garland or maybe even a purple cat theme party. I should go and suggest this to Bri. She's probably going to laugh, but it never hurts to try and hope. Hope isn't always for suckers. I'll have to give Bri my suggestion later. She's currently having such a deep sleep. I wonder if I could call Brandon to give her true love's kiss. The funny thing though, Bri keeps saying Brandon and her aren't a thing. Well, I'm about to see who's telling the truth. Ryder and I are going a double date with Brandon and his mystery girl. Which I should prepare for.

Sincerely,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

I went to my closet to look for a dress to wear for tonight. I didn't want to go all out or anything so I just grabbed the first dress I saw. It was a deep red, but it wasn't anything too revealing. I decided to wear my gold color flats and a gold necklace to give a formal look.

I looked up at the time and saw that it was almost time for Ryder to pick me up. I heard the door knock. I opened the door for the person.

"I had no idea that such a beautiful girl was going to open the door for little old me,"

"Oh, Professor Louis, I thought you were someone else,"

"Really, who?" he asked.

"Well-"

"Uncle Louis, are you here?" Bri asked from her bed.

"No, Bri. It's just my voice that's coming from the cafeteria," Professor Louis retorted sarcastically.

"Ok, can you come up to my dorm?" Bri asked.

"Did she drink?" Professor Louis asked.

"No," I answered.

"She must be sleep talking," Professor Louis concluded.

Professor Louis walked past me and head towards Bri's bed. He started to stroke her hair out of her face.

"AHHHH" Bri screamed right before she jumped out of the bed and pulled her uncle down on the bed.

"BRIANA!" Professor Louis shouted.

"Well, I'll leave you two so you can sort this out," I said.

"NO, Riley don't leave me. I need witnesses so I can prove that Uncle Louis killed me," she begged.

"Sorry Bri, I'm off on a date with Ryder," I said.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED," she threatened.

"Of course I will," I reassured her.

"Now, Riley can you leave us, so I can kill my niece quietly," Professor Louis said.

Bri then proceeded to get a pillow. I left the room before she could drag me into staying. I heard lots of thudding from the pillows outside in the corridor. I laughed to myself. They both were quite funny in their own little crazy way. I saw Professor Pamela walk past me.

"Professor Pamela, what's the rush?" I asked.

"Well, I believe I have a student who could die in moments by a teacher," she answered.

"Bri?"I asked.

"Yes, Bri," she answered.

I walked away laughing to myself. I really did want to see what Professor Pamela was up to. I was walking before a hand grabbed me and lifted me up.

"How's my favorite girl in the world doing?" he asked.

"Ryder, if you do that again, I will slap you," I told him.

"You wouldn't really slap me, would you Ri," Ryder asked.

"Don't bet on it," I told him when he put me down. "Where's Brandon?"

"He's currently waiting at the restaurant. Come on, we have to go fast so we don't miss curfew," he said.

He lifted me up and carried me bridal style all the way to his car. He then proceeded to put on my own seat belt for me.

"I'm not a baby,"I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You just proved my point," he said as he finished putting my seat belt on for me.

The car ride wasn't that long to be honest. Ryder parked the car and then we walked into the restaurant. We saw Brandon and he waved us over. There was a girl that wasn't Bri, sitting next to him.  
"Hi, I'm Teresa, Brandon's boyfriend," Teresa introduced.

"Hi, I'm Riley and that right there is Ryder my boyfriend," I replied with a smile.

"Brandon, you're slow on the intake aren't you. What kind of gentleman doesn't introduce his own girlfriend?" Ryder asked Brandon as we sat down together.

"Well, you did the same thing," Brandon complained.

Teresa and I laughed. They both were just staring at each other. They were having a mini staring contest. Neither of them were willing to back down. I saw a waiter coming towards us.

"Sirs, may you please take a seat and stop staring at each other. I know you two boys find each other attractive, but please take it somewhere else," he said.

I started to laugh uncontrollably hard. That waiter was an amazing man. Teresa soon joined me and she was on the ground laughing. Thankfully, we were in a mini room so no one was watching us. Ryder looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Well, um, then can we please order the salad and the special," Brandon said, still red faced.

"For you only or for all?" the waiter asked.

"For all," Ryder answered.

"By the way, down the street and two blocks to the right, there are rooms for you gentlemen to have fun in," the waiter said.

I was starting to regain my posture, but when the waiter said that, I was once again on the ground with Teresa laughing my soul out. Ryder and Brandon just continued to look at us with an injured dignity.

A different waiter came in with our food. We ate and talked about anything that came to mind. Teresa was a really nice person and she was also extremely funny. I looked at Brandon and saw that his eyes seemed to have a twinkle whenever he made Teresa laugh. That must have been the twinkle Bri was talking about for me and Ryder. I smiled at them. They really were adorable together. I hope they last through college and can handle the real world. I know how most long distances relationships went. Hopefully, this won't be like it.

Turns out, Teresa was studying in West Virginia which was really far away from California. The reason why we don't see her is because she lives in Charleston, Virginia. She and Brandon met through their parents. Which was by sheer coincidence. She made it to California tonight because her parents wanted her to come by California to visit her relatives before studies begin to overtake her.

We ended our dinner early because we had classes tomorrow. Brandon took Teresa back to her relatives house while Ryder took me back UC Berkeley. Ryder offered to take me to my dorm, but I told him that I was a big girl who could handle herself. Plus, I didn't want him to see the "mess" in my room.

I opened the door and saw that Bri was on her bed sleeping. Professor Louis and Pamela were no where to be seen. O changed out of my clothes and went to the shower rooms. I changed into my pj's and brushed my teeth. I made my way back to my dorm, until I heard noises coming behind my door.

"She believes us,"

"I can't believe that she did,"

"How did she not see you?"

"I don't know, I was right next to her bookshelf,"

I had an inkling of who were behind the door. I turned the knob slowly. No way were they going to catch me. I was about to push the door when I suddenly fell forward. Professor Louis was holding the door and smirking at me.

"You fell into our joke, yet again," he said.

Bri was on her bed laughing with Professor Pamela sitting by her, laughing with her as well.

"Isn't is not allowed for teachers to be socializing with their students?" I asked as I got up.

"Well, technically, yes, but what the headmaster doesn't know won't hurt us," Professor Pamela said with a smile of a wolf.

"Besides, this will be my last year working here before I resign to do something else," Professor Louis said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Teaching doesn't make me happy like it used to. I'm thinking of doing something else," he said with a wink.

"Plus, teachers can't-" Bri started before Professor Louis covered her mouth.

"Bri, what did I just say a few minutes ago?" he asked.

"That what people don't know won't hurt us,"She answered.

"Exactly," Professor Pamela said looking at Professor Louis.

Something happened while I was out on the date.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired," Professor Louis said.

"Me too," Professor Pamela said.

Both professors started to head out of our dorms.

"What was that?" I asked Bri.

"You'll find out," she said with a smile. "So, how was the date?"

"Do you know Teresa?" I asked.

"Yes, if you mean Brandon's girlfriend," she smirked.

"You really were being honest,"

"Of course I was,"

"What about your love life? Have anyone special?"

"Yes, but I highly doubt he likes me back,"

"OOH, do tell?"

"Not yet, Ri,"

"Please,"

"I don't want to jinx it,"

"You won't"

"I'll tell you when the time is right,"

"Fine, but if you don't tell me, I will force you to be with someone,"

"I will kill you if you try to set me up with someone,"

"Fine,"

"Good night Riley,"

"Good Night Bri,"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, I haven't been updating as frequent as I use to. School exams are coming up and it's so frustrating. Spring Break for me just started and I'm so happy for a week of no school. Anyways, who do you think is Bri's mystery person? Is it someone ya'll already met? How about Brandon and Teresa, will the stay together? Will Riley and Ryder last forever? Or will there be something that stops them from having a happily ever after?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

*Time Skip*

Dear Diary,

Today is the day of the Christmas party. I am so happy. The gang and my family are coming over to Bri's house for Christmas. Bri's parents couldn't make it, unfortunately. They were currently in Europe on a business trip. Her uncle and Professor Pamela will also be there so Bri will still have some family over. Ryder's brother, Noah, was also invited. Ryder was able to "convince" her to invite him. In other words, he threatened her to invite him otherwise he was going to tell everyone a secret. I was a bit curious on what the "secret" was, but I shouldn't be nosing around other people's business. Bri and I are currently getting the last minute details ready. So far, there were no guest yet, but well, it's 5:30 in the morning, so I wouldn't blame them.

Bri looks like she's ready to strangle anyone who comes through the door in the next five seconds. She just threw a tamper tantrum about how we forgot to dust the stairs. Honestly, she had major OCD when it comes to parties. Bri is now frantically trying to dust the stairs. It's actually a bit hilarious. I should go help her out before she dusts herself to death.

Sincerely,

 _Riley Matthews_

* * *

I put my journal down and grabbed a duster from a cleaning closet. Bri's house was big and quite spacious. Which leads to a lot more dust to clean. At around 8:30, we finished cleaning the whole house. The party didn't officially start until 10:00, but Professor Louis came around 9:00 to help us set up.

"Are you always this OCD?" I asked Bri.

"She is, but this is her toning it down," Professor Louis answered.

"Will you two be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate so I don't mess up putting the cookie into the jar without any unsymmetrical mistakes," Bri retorted.

"You should go and distract her, when she gets all worked about symmetry, there's usually no telling what she's gonna do to us, while she tries to make us symmetric," Professor Louis told me.

"She would really try to make us symmetric?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course not, he's just joking. I'm not that OCD," Bri said as she finished putting the cookies into the jar.

She then grabbed my arm and led me to her room.

"So, I got you a present for Christmas," she said pulling out a box.

"You didn't have to. This party is a great gift already," I told her.

"Well, I felt like it wasn't enough, so I got you this,"

She gave me the box. I opened the lid and saw that inside was a necklace made of different stones.

"Each stone represents an aspect of you. The purple amethyst represents you're goofy and happy nature. The blue topaz represents your sadness and insecurities that you overcame, and the ruby represents who you are right now. A strong, happy, kind, sarcastic, and intelligent person." Bri explained to me.

I held up the necklace and the sun reflected onto the necklace. The necklace itself was lovely, but Bri's reasoning was the best part of the gift. I wore the necklace and went in front of the mirror to see myself.

"The necklace matches your outfit," Bri said.

"Thank you Bri for this. It's more then amazing. I love the necklace," I said.

"I knew you would like it," Bri said with a smile.

"You're gift is coming later. I'm not sure exactly when, but I'll know you love it."

"You don't have to get me anything Ri."

"Nonsense, you've helped me go through many heart breaking things, you deserve something special too."

"Let's go and greet the guests,"

I looked and saw that it was already 10. Bri and I made our way down the stairs and to the front door. I hung up some mistletoe when Bri wasn't looking. I was hoping to get her and someone under there so Bri could have a chance to find love.

Professor Louis was already helping us to greet guests. My dad was talking with Professor Louis and Uncle Eric. Noah and Ryder were both by the Christmas tree talking with Smackle and Kaia. Farkle, Zay, Brandon, and Teresa were all sitting on a couch in front of the TV. There weren't a lot of people. This party was more of a family reunion type of thing. I saw my Uncle Josh sitting by himself.

He saw me, so he got up and made his way up to me.

"Riley, it's so good to see you again," he said as he hugged me.

"Same here, Uncle Josh," I replied.

Our hug broke apart after a few minutes.

"So, seen any girls you like?" I asked.

"Well-" he started.

"You should check out the beaches California has to offer, or some of the clubs," I said quickly.

"Maybe I saw one girl that stood out to me," he said.

"Who?"

"I can't say. I'm not even sure if she's available,"

"Why?"

"Well, I met her a few months, but we barely talked and I'm still mourning over Maya."

"What would Maya want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, would Maya want you to be mourning over her lose and never ever find someone else to love?"I asked.

"She would have said to go and find someone that makes me happy," Josh finally answered.

"Exactly, just go for the girl," I told him.

"You grow up so fast, niece," he said looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back. Maya would have wanted all of us to be happy.

"Um, Riley you know your friend Bri?" Josh asked nervously.

"Yes, I know my _best_ friend Bri," I said sarcastically.

"Well, do you know if maybe she's available," Josh asked.

I started to laugh.

"You...her...like..."I managed to sputter out.

I was on the ground laughing my head off. Everyone turned around and looked at us.

"Josh, did you do something to my daughter?" dad asked.

"Well, I-"

"You...her...I...am...dying" I sputtered.

Josh was going red from embarrassment.

"Josh, are you alright? You're redder than tomato," Bri said looking concerned.

I got up from my laughing fit. I leaned in towards Josh.

"I've never seen you this nervous, especially about a girl," I whispered.

Josh was going even redder when Bri came up to him.

"Well, uh I um, thiswasallriley'sfaultshemademe-" he managed to choke out.

Bri cut him off with a kiss. I turned to look at Josh and saw that he was redder than a newborn baby. Bri had a smug smile.

"Don't forget your Christmas spirit, Grinch," Bri said as she walked away.

I looked up, and there it was. A mistletoe that I managed to hang up without Bri noticing. Everyone started to laugh as they noticed what happened. I was laughing the hardest. I was on the ground, yet again, laughing at Josh's reaction. Dad and Zay were both on the ground crying from laughing so hard. Ryder had to hold onto Professor Louis for balance. Kaia and Smackle were sitting on the ouch, laughing not as hard as us, but still nonetheless hard.

Josh was usually the cool person. He wouldn't usually choke up in front of any girl or turn red.

"That was such an interesting way to handle the situation like a man," Farkle said.

That remark only got us to laugh even harder when Josh looked like his whole body was turning red.

"Let's be nice now, it's not like we all haven't had an embarrassing kiss," I said trying to stop the others from laughing.

"Riley's right. It's not like Ryder never missed his aim for Riley's lips," Bri remarked.

"Hey-" Ryder started.

"Oh face it Ryder, everyone saw it. In fact, I have it on video," Bri said with a smirk.

"How-" I started.

"You should have closed the door, especially since I'm not an early sleeper. Since it's Christmas time, how about we watch some embarrassing videos of y'all?" Bri asked.

"No-"I started.

"I don't hear any no's, so embarrassing videos it is," Bri said with her signature smirk.

Everyone gathered around the living room. There was enough room for all of us to sit. Professor Louis went out of the living room. After a few minutes, he came out with a bowl of popcorn. I started to think about ways to torture Bri in front of everyone. If I was going to be publicly embarrassed, at least I would go down with some sort of pride still intact.

"How did you even get these videos?" Zay asked.

"Well, I have a lot of connections," Bri answered.

We spent about two hours just watching embarrassing videos of each other. I have never laughed this hard in my life. We saw a baby Zay messing around in the mud. We also saw a baby Smackle trying to memorize the periodic table. After the videos, I was feeling a bit famished. Turns out, I wasn't the only one.

"Small lunch and big dinner, or big lunch and small dinner?" Bri asked.

"Big lunch and big dinner," we all answered.

"Wow, tough crowd," Bri said.

"Well, I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch," I reminded Bri.

"Whose fault was that?" Bri asked.

"Well-"

"If you two continue to bicker, we'll never have any food at all," Ryder complained.

I glared at Ryder. He glared back.

"Well, if you two continue to glare at each other, we're leaving you two behind," Zay warned.

"We're going," Ryder retorted.

The day was going amazingly. Everyone was happy. We had a quick lunch because we were all restless for opening presents. We decided to open all of our presents after dinner. There wasn't snow outside, so we couldn't do any snowy things. Instead, we read by the fireplace and exchanged stories. It started to rain a bit, so we couldn't stay outside admiring the California winter scene.

Dinner was quite loud. There weren't a lot of people, but it was still crowded. Bri, Ryder, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Kaia, Josh, and I decided to play truth of dare with an empty bottle. Since, Bri was the main host she spun first.

"Farkle, Truth or Dare?" Bri asked.

"Truth," Farkle replied.

"Ok, who do you prefer better? Riley or Kaia?" she asked.

"Scientifically, it would be Riley because I've known her longer than anyone else," Farkle answered.

"Good answer," Kaia told Farkle.

Farkle then proceeded to spin the empty bottle.

"Ryder, truth or dear?"

"I'm gonna choose dare," Ryder answered.

"I dare you to go under the mistletoe and stand there and wait," Farkle said.

"That's easy," Ryder said.

"Well, just you wait," Farkle said with a smirk.

"Ooh, when did Farkle get this devious?" I asked.

"Since forever," Farkle replied.

"Since Ryder will be staying there for some time, I will spin the bottle for the next person," Zay said.

"Riley, truth or dare?" Zay asked.

"Dare,"

"Well, I dare you to go and grab Ryder and pull him into a closet," Zay said.

"That's easy," I said without thinking about the consequences.

I walked over to Ryder. He was waiting under the mistletoe.

"You know what they say about the mistletoe," Ryder said.

"What do they say?" I asked.

He pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed back, obviously. He sadly let go of me. I then grabbed him and led him to the nearest closest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My dare," I answered.

Little did I know, Zay and Bri were outside of the closet waiting for us. Once we made our way inside, they closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked.

"What does it look like? We're locking you two in," Zay responded.

"We had a sudden change of games. Instead of truth or dare, we're now playing seven minutes in heaven," Bri answered through the door.

"You're seven minutes start now," Zay stated.

I couldn't believe that they would do this to me.

"Be thankful that we didn't shove you two into the bathtub," Bri said.

"What will my dad think of this?" I asked.

"He'll think this is a fun way of torture," my dad answered.

"Mr. Matthews, you're ok with this?" Ryder asked.

"No, but I'm not worried about you two," dad replied.

"Why?" I asked, "You should be worried about us. You never know what I might do with him and-"

"Riley, darling, take a deep breath. Now I want you to turn 90 degrees to your left and look up at the left corner of the roof," Pamela's voice instructed.

"Pamela, you're-" I started.

"Just do what she says and you won't regret it," Louis's voice suddenly cut in.

So Ryder and I both turned and looked. In the corner of the room I saw a camera. There was a light that kept flashing.

"Good job darling, now smile and wave at the camera," Pamela once again said.

So we both complied. Neither of us wanted to get on anyone's bad side right now.

"How did you get that up there, Bri?" I asked.

"You know, there's a reason why I didn't let you help me set up the rooms," Bri said.

"You sneaky little-" I started.

"We want excitement. You really are boring us," Smackle intervened.

"So, you want excitement huh?" Ryder asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well, too bad," he said.

He reached up and he removed the camera. He then turned it around so it was facing the wall.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Ryder answered.

He then grabbed me and brought me closer to him. He was stroking my hair out of my face. His touch brought shivers down my spine.

"Ri, Merry Christmas," he whispered into my ear.

"Merry Christmas," I told him.

We started to kiss each other. This wasn't like any of the other kisses we had. This was a much more passionate kiss. I grabbed his neck and pulled him even closer. The kiss lasted for quite some time, that I almost forgot to breathe. By the time we let each other go, I was gasping for air.

"Are you alright, Ri?" he asked.

"Yes, Ryry," I answered.

"Ryry?" he asked.

"If you get to call me a nickname, it's only fair I get to do that as well,"

"Did I mention how beautiful you are?"

"Well-"

"You are so beautiful tonight Ri,"

"That's only once tonight,"

"You don't have to go all technical,"

"And you don't have to go all _that_ on me,"

"What's _that?"  
_

"You honestly don't know?"

"If I did know, would I be asking?"

"Touche, "

"So, are you going to tell me what _that_ is,"

"No,"

"No?"

"If I tell you then you're going to use it against me,"

"No I won't,"

"Don't lie,"

"Fine, whatever,"

"DID YOU JUST WHATEVER ME?!"

"Yes, I did,"

"YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WHATEVER ME,"

"I'm older than you Ri,"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"

"Did I mention that you're funny?"

Ryder then grabbed me again and began to kiss me again. By the time we got out of the closet, it was well passed seven minutes. Turns out, everyone was already asleep.

"How long were we in the closest?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired," Ryder responded.

"So am I. Good night," I said.

"Good night," he said as he made his way to the guest rooms.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I wanted to. I sadly have writer's block. I've been trying to just relax and let my writer's block just slowly disappear. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and hope you have a nice day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

*Time Skip 8 years*

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it's been over a decade since I got my first diary, but I'm still writing in one to this day and age. I did buy new journals, because there's no way that one journal can fit all of my teenage life. So much things have changed since high school and college.

Zay just recently proposed to Farkle so now, they're planning a wedding and I'm just so happy for them. Smackle and Kaia just recently had their wedding. It was such a lovely event. They decided to hold off on their honeymoon to wait for Zay and Farkle's wedding. They four of them decided to do a double honeymoon.

Farkle decided to leave his father's business, and instead, he decided to start his own business with Smackle as co-owner. Zay and Kaia decided to become dancers. Even though Kaia was great at computer science, her heart belonged to dancing. Ryder, surprisingly decided to become a journalist like me. Bri worked as a photographer with my Uncle Shawn.

After I finished college, I moved back to New York with my friends. I told them that it was because New York was my home, but to be honest, the main reason I chose to move back was because of Maya. When we were younger we promised each other that no matter what college we get into, after we were done with school, we would always come back to our roots.

I still want to honor that promise no matter how young we were when we made it. During school, I got really depressed. I felt like everything in the world wasn't worth living for. If it wasn't for my friends, I might not still be here. They helped me get through my depression. Especially Ryder. He was probably the biggest help of all.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Riley, what are you doing?" Ryder asked._

 _I was trying to hide in the corner of my room. Everyone else was currently at another dorm, partying. I didn't want to go to the party because I honestly didn't feel like anyone liked me for being me. Sometimes I felt like I was too much for them, even if they never said anything._

 _"Go back to the party Ryder," I told him._

 _I needed Ryder to leave. If he didn't leave, he would stop me from putting myself out of misery._

 _"No, Riley, answer me. What are you doing?" Ryder asked as he came closer to me._

 _He wasn't going to leave me alone._

 _"What does it look like?" I snapped._

 _"Well, it looks like you're trying to kill yourself," Ryder answered._

 _"How would you know?" I asked._

 _I was trying my best to hide the knife without drawing Ryder's attention._

 _"I would know because Bri told me,"he answered._

 _"Bri told you what?" I asked._

 _"Don't play dumb with me," Ryder snapped._

 _"I'm not. What do you mean Bri told you?" I asked._

 _I honestly was confused. I never told anyone about my depression or my cutting. How in the world would Bri know?_

 _"She told me at the party that you were cutting," he answered._

 _"How do- I mean that's not true," I hurriedly said as I tried to cover up what I almost said._

 _"Were you going to ask How does she know?" Ryder inquired._

 _"NO," I lied._

 _"Don't lie to me Ri,"_

 _"I'm not" I lied again._

 _"Do you want me to show you how she knows?" he asked._

 _"Yes, so then I can prove that I'm not cutting," I said trying to sound innocent._

 _Ryder pulled out his phone. He opened his photo album and showed me pictures of myself and our friends._

 _"That's just a picture of me," I scoffed._

 _I was trying my best to sound as nonchalant as possible. I can't let him know._

 _"No, that's a gorgeous picture of you," Ryder corrected._

 _I blushed. I was a bit curious on why he was showing me these pictures._

 _"But, these aren't stunning pictures of you," Ryder said._

 _"What do you mean by stunning?" I asked._

 _"You have got to be kidding me Riley," he said angrily._

 _"I'm not kidding you. I have no idea how this has anything to do with me cutting," I told him._

 _"YOU ARE WEARING A SWEATER AND JEANS WHEN EVERYONE ELSE ARE WEARING SWIMSUITS," Ryder shouted._

 _I looked at the pictures again. True to his words, I was wearing pants while everyone else was in their swimsuits._

 _"So, I was cold," I lied._

 _"IT WAS NINETY DEGREES," he shouted._

 _"AND?" I asked._

 _Ryder was fumning mad. I might've pushed him too far, but I needed him to go._

 _"Ri, I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice," Ryder said._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Riley, I'm breaking up with you," Ryder said sadly._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _I was on the verge of tears. Now, everything was gone. I felt a numbness over take my body. I wanted to stab myself with the knife in my pocket. I couldn't live anymore._

 _"Because," he said._

 _I saw him taking something out of his pocket. IT was a knife. I stared at him as he took the knife and put it above his wrists._

 _"Riley, I can't live in a world without you," he said looking at me._

 _"If you're going to kill yourself, you should also expect that I"m going to kill myself as well," he said looking me in the eye._

 _I looked down and saw that the knife slipped out of my pocket. I reached for it and picked it up._

 _"You're lying," I told Ryder._

 _"Y-you wouldn't do that," I said._

 _"What makes you so confident?" he asked._

 _"Because, I-I loved you," I told him._

 _"And I love you too," he replied._

 _"So what are we going to do first?" Ryder asked._

 _I couldn't believe him. He had to be bluffing. There was no way that he would do that._

 _"Yeah, Riley, what do we do first," a voice from the door asked._

 _I looked up and saw Bri and Brandon standing in front of our dorm. They each had scissors in their hands. Like really sharp scissors, not the safety scissors that elementary schools always forced you to use. Really sharp scissors were held at their wrists._

 _"How do I get you all to stop?" I asked._

 _I didn't want them to lose their lives because of me._

 _"Riley, the only way to get us to stop, is if you stop," Brandon answered._

 _"But I-"_

 _"Ri, you can't kill yourself. I, we, won't let you. Your our friend. Heck, you're our family. And family always stick together and so does friends. Whatever you choose to do tonight, that's what we're going to do as well," Ryder proclaimed._

 _I was in tears. These people were willing to give up their life to stop me from killing myself._

 _"I-I won't kill myself," I mumbled._

 _The others looked at each other and smiled. They came up to me and started to hug me. I felt Bri taking out the knife in my hand. I knew she was going to do that, but that knife always felt like a way to escape my stress. I felt a little bit lost without it._

 _"Riley, we understand if you don't fully stop cutting yourself," Bri told me._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Because, cutting yourself is basically like taking drugs. IF you start to cut, you feel like you can never stop, until you die. That's like drugs because your fist does makes you addicted and you can't stop yourself from wanting more. It's like a physical addiction," Bri explained._

 _"How do you know this?" I asked Bri._

 _She lifted her sleeves to reveal scars._

 _"I know how you feel Riley. I know how addicting it feels, but I also know how hard it is to stop," she exp[lained._

 _"When?" I asked._

 _"It's been going on since before I've met you. The reason why I stopped was because of you. You were always there for me and you brought a smile to my face. I finally found something to live for, after I met you," she told me._

 _"How did I not notice?" I asked._

 _"Like I said, I've been cutting long before I met you. I know how to hide the cuts," she said with a sad smile._

 _"Ri, please don't end your life," Ryder begged,"I need you. I can't live without you."_

 _"But, I can't, I need help," I cried._

 _I felt like a lost cause. I felt like I was already in too deep. Nothing could help me. I didn't want to take pills to help with depression._

 _"Ri, there are many ways to end depression. The first way is to ask for help, which you did. Now, all you need is a professional therapist to diagnose you, and our support. You don't have to take pills to end depression. You could end it with taking therapy for a few weeks," Brandon explained._

 _"We don't have to tell anyone,"Bri said._

 _"We just don't want you to leave us," Ryder pleaded._

 _"I won't leave you," I said taking a deep breath, "but where would I find help?"_

 _"I know a therapist who helped me," Bri said, "she's really nice and she makes the therapy appointments seem more like a play date with a friend,"_

 _I was willing to go to therapy. I felt a spark of hope because my friends really did cared do me._

 _"Remeber Ri, we're never ever going to leave you," Ryder said._

 _He touched my scars. I pulled my arm away from him. I was a bit embarrased about the cuts._

 _"We're not going to judge you because of the scars Ri," he whispered._

 _"How did you know?"I asked._

 _"I can read you like an open book," he whispered._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

I really am thankful to have such amazing friends. I don't know what I'd do without them. My dad knew about my depression. He said it was normal because I witnessed Maya die. He said that he would be really surprised if I didn't have any trauma because of how close Maya and I was. I've stopped cutting quite some time ago. I haven't felt any depression lately, which is an amazing sign. Well, Bri's calling. I guess this is good bye for now, my faithful journal.

Sincerely,

Riley Matthews

* * *

"Ri, you still writing in that journal?" Bri asked.

"Yes," I replied with a smile.

"Well, I guess Ryder's going have to deal with that for the rest of his life," Bri laughed.

"What do you mean,"I asked curiously.

"Oh, shoot, never mind that Ri. What do you want to do today?" she asked.

I was a bit suspicious, but my suspicion went away when I received a text.

"Who's that from?" Bri asked.

"There's no id," I replied.

"Well, read the message," she pestered.

"Why would I read some junk text?" I asked with a laugh.

"If you won't then I will," Bri said as she grabbed my phone.

"It says, 'Go to the place where it all happened.' " Bri read.

"What does it mean by that?"I asked.

"Maybe it means, where you first met us?" Bri suggested.

"It can't be Topanga's, I mean that shop closed down after the accident and no one has the heart to open another store in place," I said.

"And I thought you said you don't read junk text," Bri teased.

I smiled at her. I kept thinking about what the text meant.

"Maybe the park," I mused to myself.

"Good idea, I need some sun in my life. It's been forver since I've seen any sort of sun here in New York," Bri said.

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the closest taxi. She got in and motioned me to follow. I got in and looked at my phone. Who could have sent me these?

"Thankfully he's driving. If you were driving, think of all the tickets we could have gotten for you texting while driving," Bri teased.

"I'm not texting,"

"You're looking down at your phone,"

"That doesn't count,"

"Well, it's against the law, missy,"

"Like you said, I'm not driving,"

I laughed at her antics. We both were extremely lazy to walk to the park. Bri payed the taxi driver, even though I insisted that I should pay.

"Today you aren't paying for anything," Bri told me.

She really was sputtering out nonsense today.

"You should go to the pond. I heard that there were adorable ducklings swimming," Bri suggested.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"Getting ice cream of course," she answered.

"Why can't I go with you," I pouted.

"Because of reasons," she said.

She then proceeded to push me towards the direction of the pond. I decided to comply with her "orders". By the time I made it to the pond, the sun was surprisingly setting.

Did it really take me that long just to walk a few yards? I saw a table with a candle in the middle of it. I was curious on who the table was for. I felt someone grabbing my hand and kissed it.

I was going to slap that person, but I saw that it was Ryder.

"What are you doing? I was just about to slap you," I told him.

"Well, that would have been unfortunate," he answered.

He led me to the table and I saw there were chocolates near the table.

"These are for you," he motioned to the chocolates.

"Thank you," I said about to sit down.

"Oh no, not here," Ryder said.

He gently grabbed my arm and led me down a path. I saw a restaurant that glowed in the sunset.

"Are we going there?" I asked.

"Yes," was all he answered.

He went their and told the waiter our names.

"Ah yes, Mr. Anderson and Miss. Matthews, I have your reservations," the waiter said.

He led us into a private room.

"Ryder, what is this?" I asked.

I was completely shocked. Everything that was happening seemed like it was a dream.

"Riley, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You are my everything. You are the perfect, funniest, and most beautiful girl I have ever are absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous and that's the least interesting thing about you. It's like a breath of fresh air when I see you laugh. Your smile is the greatest thing about you. You can instantly light up a room with just a small smile," he started.

"Oh, Ryder, that's so sweet," I gushed.

"And, do you have a band aid?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

I was a bit shocked that he suddenly asked that question.

"Because, I scrapped my knee falling for you," he said.

I stared at him. I started to laugh. I soon started to cry from my laughter. I almost fell to the ground from laughter if it wasn't for Ryder holding me up.

"Ryder Anderson, that's the saddest thing I have ever heard coming out from your mouth," I sputtered as soon as my laughter died down a bit.

He laughed with me.

"I wasn't planning on saying that, but I wanted to hear your laughter again," he said.

"Whatever you say, your majesty," I said with a smirk.

He got down on one knee.

"Riley Matthews, will you make me the happiest man in this galaxy and marry me?" he asked.

I was so happy. Instead of saying yes, I grabbed him and kissed him. By the time I released him, I saw my family and friends surrounding me.

"Are you going to answer the man's question?" Zay asked.

"yes," I said to him.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Not in front of us please," my dad begged.

I laughed, but Ryder and I stepped back. My family was congratulating me and Ryder.

"About time," Kaia said as soon as everyone sat down.

"Now, where's the waiter, I really do need a band aid," Ryder said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought I told you, it's because I scraped my knee falling for you, at the park," he said.

We all laughed at him. I was so happy that everything was turning out wonderful. I couldn't wait to get married to Ryder. I looked out the window for a moment. I could've sworn I saw Maya looking at me with a smile and a thumbs up. I blinked, but she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N**

I've finally updated and finished the last chapter. Yay. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've been dealing with so much stress lately from State testing. I've just started, but it's already quite stressful. Anyways, did I end the story alright? I hope you've enjoyed reading this story, and I have an idea for another, but I'm not really sure if I want to write it. But anyways, hope you have a nice day and please review.


End file.
